A Stranger's Gift
by nantasyland
Summary: Diverges from canon during Episode 10 of Season 5, "The Kindness of Strangers." A patrol of knights led by Mordred sees two people in earnest conversation at the old temple, one of them a sorceress. When a line of fire is thrown up between them and the pair, the woman escapes. However, one of the knights captures the other – Merlin.
1. Chapter 1

A Stranger's Gift

Diverges from canon during Episode 10 of Season 5, "The Kindness of Strangers." A patrol of knights led by Mordred sees two people in earnest conversation at the old temple, one of them a sorceress. When a line of fire is thrown up between them and the pair, the woman escapes. However, one of the knights captures the other – Merlin.

Chapter 1

"Flowers," Arthur had said. "Don't forget the flowers." No doubt he expected Merlin to simply snatch something quickly from the palace gardens near the kitchens when he fetched Gwen's breakfast tray. Despite Arthur's wish for haste for his Queen's breakfast in bed, Merlin thinks, " _I'll get the gillyflowers that Gwen loves_ ," and heads out through the postern gate to find some. He is so relieved to have her back, safe and well, free of Morgana's enchantment. Saving her had been a long and arduous journey.

Once they returned to Camelot, it took Merlin a few days to recover himself from the effort of summoning the white goddess at the cauldron, not to mention the aging and gender switch spells. He's decided as a result of that experience that he's glad he will never be an old woman. Along with the aches and pains and other indignities of old age, there were all the layers of heavy, hot, uncomfortable clothing. He much prefers the simplicity of loose breeches and a tunic, topped by his favorite tan jacket. He wanders along at the edge of the woods near the caste, lost in his reverie. The sound of men leaving the Citadel to start a patrol of the outer grounds rouses him back to his purpose. "Flowers. Right. I need flowers," he mutters to himself, striding along with purposeful directness, intent on his task.

He spots the gillyflower bushes and starts walking among them, bending to pick choice bunches as he goes. He looks up at the sound of the voices of the men on a patrol a short way away. Turning back to his task, he's startled when an older woman accosts him unexpectedly. "Be still," she says as she grabs his right arm. He drops the flowers at the sudden touch. He looks at her, surprised that she appears to be relieved to see him. He looks down at her arm at the curious tattoo he sees etched inside her arm, just above her wrist. She continues to speak. "The great battle is nearing. You must listen to me, Emrys."

"How do you know my name?" He looks at her sharply.

He fears always that his identity would be discovered. Morgana has been seeking Emrys for years and would do anything to discover his identity; he's known her desperation, ever since she had the Catha take Gaius captive and torture him. Alator the Catha had extracted the truth from Gaius, but also learned of the future that Emrys was destined to build with Arthur in Albion. Alator's loyalty is now to Merlin, not to Morgana. But Merlin cannot know who this woman is. She's bringing him warning of a great battle to come, but is it to help him or to threaten him? He looks into her eyes, hoping to see the answer reflected there. She doesn't answer his question, but continues to talk.

"Arthur's enemies are closer than you think," she says in a low tone. "If you value your King, we meet tonight at the old temple of Aeru." She pauses, glancing around apprehensively. "Come alone or not at all."

She turns from him and quickly melts away into the woods at the sounds from the nearby Camelot patrol passing by. Merlin looks around, trying to make sense of what he'd heard. He'll have to go to the old temple to learn more if he is to protect Arthur. There was a real sense of urgency in her words. Merlin stands for a moment looking out into the woods where she had disappeared, thoughtful; he had seen no malice, no evil in her face, only concern and her determination to deliver her message. He hastens back to the castle, leaving behind the bouquet he had gathered for Gwen. The tray he brings to the royal chambers is bare of the flowers that Arthur had requested.

xXx

Later, after Merlin told Gaius of the encounter and listened to his explanation of the unusual marking he had seen on the woman's wrist, he leaves Gaius's chambers and sets about his chores for the day. Eventually he heads to the armory to tackle the polishing and repair of Arthur's equipment. He sits on the bench with the whetstone in his hand, drawing it down the length of Arthur's sword. After a few minutes, his arm stills. He reflects on his conversation with Gaius about the woman he had met in the woods. He knows it was the right thing to do – to discuss this with Gaius, but he feels that he hadn't been able to convince Gaius of his certainty that the woman meant no harm.

Gaius had been adamant that Merlin not seek her out again, fearful that her presence means that Morgana knows of Merlin's identity. "If ever you held me in any regard, please do not do this," he'd said. Remembering the plea, Merlin feels guilt at the betrayal he knows Gaius will feel when he later learns that Merlin went to see the woman later at the temple despite his plea. He'd meant it when he said, "you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, Gaius," but knows that it wasn't exactly a promise not to seek her out. He doesn't want to hurt Gaius, and doesn't feel that his actions will. He only knows that he needs to learn what she has to tell him if it will help Arthur.

xXx

Arthur strides across the courtyard, heading to the armory, lost in his own troubled thoughts. Gaius had just visited him in his chambers with a strange warning. So, now Arthur needs to do something about Gaius's information that there is a sorcerer in Camelot's vicinity. Gaius had said that a patient had told him that there was a follower of the old religion who practiced her craft at night in the Darkling Woods near the ruined Temple of Aeru. When Gaius had said that he believed this woman posed a threat to the kingdom, Arthur decided he needed to take action promptly. Any threat to Camelot could not be taken lightly. After he spoke to Gaius, he quickly donned his red quilted gambeson and slipped his chain mail over his head, wondering where Merlin was when he needed him. He was still fastening his belt around his waist when he left his chambers.

When Arthur walks into the armory, his entrance interrupts the knights who are teasing Gwaine by lobbing his helmet about. He walks into the midst of the group and snatches the helmet mid-toss from Leon. Arthur enjoys Percival's moment of embarrassment before he chucks the helmet out of Gwaine's reach back over to Percival. The knights break up their horseplay in relief.

"Mordred, I have a task for you," he says pulling Mordred aside to talk quietly near the door.

"Sire?" Mordred says, pleased to be singled out. "What can I do for you?"

"I need you to take a small group of men out to the ruined Temple of Aeru in the Darkling Woods to find a woman who I have reason to believe poses a threat to Camelot."

"Of course, my Lord. When?"

"Tonight, after dark. Be careful, Mordred, she may be dangerous; I understand that she practices the ways of the old religion there. But make sure you bring her back to Camelot, for questioning." Arthur claps him on the shoulder, and turns to leave the room, calling Merlin to follow him.

Merlin had seen this exchange from the other side of the room, but was too far away for him to hear what Arthur had told Mordred. Merlin puts aside the whetstone and the sword he had been polishing and, frowning, walks over to follow Arthur from the armory.

xXx

That evening just after dark, when Merlin had completed his chores for the day and had a quiet supper with Gaius, he sits on his bed listening to Gaius snore gently as he dozes in a chair near the cook-fire. He has time before he needs to tend Arthur later that night, so he intends to sneak out to find the mysterious woman to find out what information she could give him to protect Arthur from the threat she had warned him about. He quickly and quietly makes his way past Gaius and through the room to the stairs leading to the portico off the courtyard. Keeping to the evening shadows, he passes through the gate that leads to the Darkling Woods behind the Citadel.

He locates the woman standing among the ruins in the center of the old temple. When she hears him approach, she turns and kneels before him. "Great one," she says. "I am Finna. I bring you greeting from my master, from Alator."

"Please . . . don't," Merlin says, embarrassed by her obeisance.

When he helps her to her feet, she repeats her warning from earlier in the day. "The great battle nears. The fate of Camelot rests in the balance. Only you, great Emrys, can ensure the triumph of the once and future King."

"How do I do that?" he asks, with trepidation in his voice.

At that moment, she hears a noise and glances behind Merlin to see the group of men carrying torches to light their way, running through the ruins of the temple toward them, swords drawn. They've clearly spotted Merlin and Finna in their conversation; Mordred and the other knights run toward them, shouting. The two turn and run from the patrol, stopping behind a tree, hidden from the patrol's view. Merlin throws up his hand and tosses back the knight in the lead as he closes in.

He turns to Finna and tells her to flee. "I'll find you, you have my word," he promises. "Go quickly." She escapes at a silent run into the woods.

From behind the tree where he's hiding, Merlin sets a line of fire in front of the knights, and spins around to sprint away to make his own escape. Gaheris, a newly invested young knight, dashes through the flames and tackles the fleeing man in a show of bravado. Before Merlin can scramble away, Gaheris raises his arm and delivers blow to his head with the pommel of his sword. The flames are extinguished when Merlin loses consciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

A Stranger's Gift

Chapter 2

Mordred's patrol returns to Camelot, with one of the knights carrying an unconscious Merlin tossed over his shoulder. Merlin comes to his senses in the corridor as they were walking to the council chamber to report to the King, and immediately starts struggling to get free. The knight sets him on his feet, but restrains him with a firm grip on his jacket for the rest of the way. He's pushed to the front when they enter the small Privy Council room and array themselves before the King.

Arthur faces the knights, standing next to his throne with his bent elbow resting on the top. One of the knights is holding Merlin by his jacket. Merlin squirms. "Arthur . . ."

With an angry frown, Arthur holds his hand up to him impatiently, and looks over to Leon who starts to report on the events of the evening. "The woman eluded us, Sire," Leon says. "We could not apprehend her."

"So. You saw her, but you lost her," Arthur says with displeasure.

"There were two of them, Sire," Leon says.

"Ah. Well. That explains it." Arthur's voice drips sarcasm. Leon, standing next to Mordred, along with the other knights, looks abashed. Arthur thins his lips, looks over to Mordred and asks, "Mordred, what happened?"

"She used magic, Sire." Mordred answers.

"Even so, she's an old woman. And how many of you are there? Six? And all you find is _Merlin_?" Arthur is dumbfounded.

From the back of the group, Gaheris speaks up, "Merlin was consorting with the sorceress, my Lord." He pushes forward through the other men and jabs his finger accusingly at Merlin. "He was deep in conversation with the woman and didn't hear us approach. But she did; they started to run and we gave chase deeper into the woods." Gaheris, son of the King Lothian of Orkney, had finally been invested as a knight of Camelot, along with his twin brother Gareth, after years serving as squires. He is eager to make an impression on the King and his fellow knights on the patrol.

Another knight continues the tale, "they stopped for a moment, and Sir Bedwir was attacked, thrown backwards by an unseen force. Then the pair spoke again, and the old woman ran off, just before a line of flames rose up."

"Where did the blaze come from?" Arthur demands. "Did the woman set it?"

"We couldn't tell, Sire," Mordred says. "A line of fire suddenly appeared; then Gaheris jumped through the flames – and caught Merlin." Mordred gestures to him, looking uncomfortable.

Arthur looks at Merlin, who is held fast by the firm grip of one of the knights. "Okay, Merlin: your turn. Why were you talking with the woman?"

"Erm . . . well . . . I . . . ah . . . had seen her earlier in the day while picking flowers for the Queen, you know, you had asked for them, so I went out to the woods to find the gillyflowers she likes, but I . . . erm . . . tripped and dropped the flowers. The stems were broken, so I couldn't give them to the Queen."

"Yes, yes, Merlin, I know your forgot the flowers," Arthur snaps impatiently. "What were you doing talking to a sorceress?"

"How was I to know she was a sorceress? She didn't wear a sign or anything, you know?" Merlin asks with a shrug.

Arthur makes a circling gesture with his the hand. "Go on, already."

"Okay." Merlin bobs his head nervously. "I saw her this morning when I was picking the flowers, and she told me Camelot was in danger. But we were interrupted before she could tell me any more. She said to meet her tonight at the ancient temple – 'come alone,' she said. Then I returned to the castle to get your breakfast."

Arthur interrupts, "All right, I'm with you so far. What happened tonight?"

"Erm, well, Gaius told me not to go because she might be dangerous, what with the Temple's past history and all."

Arthur confirms, "Gaius did warn me about her and that's why I sent Sir Mordred out with a patrol." He raises a questioning eyebrow. "But what were you doing there this evening? Gaius told you not to seek her out. Why'd you go?"

"I didn't know who she was; I just wanted to talk to her," Merlin stammers, "to find out what she meant. I was afraid she wouldn't talk to me if I didn't go by myself. So I did. Went by myself."

Gaheris interjects, "who set the fire?"

"I can't say," Merlin answers, looking to the side.

"But why did it die when you were knocked out?" the young knight continues.

"I can't explain it."

Gaheris shouts, "These are no answers! How do we know he isn't a sorcerer as well?"

Arthur looks astounded, "Merlin? You can't be serious."

Merlin jolts at the same moment, at Gaheris's accusation. Quickly, he blurts out, "just talking to a sorcerer doesn't make someone else a sorcerer. It's not like it's catching or anything." Merlin gives a weak smile.

Arthur shakes his head at this, ignoring it. "Sir Leon," Arthur says, "organize additional patrols to search the woods. I want this woman found and brought in for questioning and trial."

"Yes, Sire." Leon nods.

"You can release Merlin," Arthur orders, then waves his hand in dismissal. "You may all go."

The knight holding Merlin releases him, and Merlin straightens his jacket. He looks at Mordred, trying to catch up with him, as he leaves the room along with the other knights. Mordred looks back and catches Merlin's eye and gives a slight shake of his head.

"Merlin, not you." Arthur steps away from the throne to approach Merlin, who had stopped in his tracks at Arthur's terse command. He waits until Merlin turns back to face him. "I trust you, Merlin. If you say you didn't know she was a sorcerer, then I believe you."

"Arthur, . . ."

Merlin tries to interject further explanation, but Arthur continues on a bit louder with what he had started to say to finish his own admonition. "But do not go back to find her. Leave that to the patrols."

Merlin starts to object again, opening his mouth to speak. The King raises a hand to silence him. "No more, Merlin. Let's go."

"Go? Go where?"

"To my chambers, you idiot. You still have your work to do before you can be dismissed," Arthur says. "You need to help me off with my chainmail. Then I want you to fetch a late supper for the Queen and myself. And my armor needs a polish." Arthur brushes past Merlin to exit the council room, the doors opening as he approaches them, the guards bowing as he passes. Merlin trails behind.

They make their way through the corridors in silence, Merlin chewing at his lip in agitation. The guards at the King's chambers bow and prepare to open the door. Arthur puts a hand up and says, "hold it a moment." He turns to look at Merlin, standing just outside the door. "I'm serious, Merlin. You are not to seek out the woman again."

"But Arthur, she said your enemies were close. I have to find out what she meant."

"No. You don't." He looks steadily at Merlin, raising his finger to point at him in warning. "When we bring her here, we will question her to obtain that information."

"She's expecting me to find her. So she can give me her message."

"I mean it, Merlin. You will not do this. She is a sorcerer. I trust your word that you didn't know before. But you know now. Be warned." Arthur looks at him steely-eyed. "Don't put me into the position where I am forced to judge you because you break the law and consort with a sorcerer."

He nods to the guards and they open the door to admit them to the rooms where Guinevere is waiting in a chair near the fire with a welcoming smile for her husband when Arthur enters with a silent and unhappy Merlin following a step behind.


	3. Chapter 3

A Stranger's Gift

Chapter 3

Gaius follows a very angry Merlin across the room until Merlin takes a seat on the steps leading to his room. "I'm sorry, Merlin. I had to tell him," Gaius says. "You had promised me that you wouldn't seek her out."

Merlin shakes his head in denial. "I had to find out what she knew. She had said that Arthur's enemies were close." He leans forward, leaning his elbows on his knees. "It was important, Gaius. I had to go speak to her." He rubs his eyes. "But we were interrupted when the knights came up. She didn't tell me enough." He looks up at Gaius, and says evenly, "I promised to find her again."

"Merlin, you cannot do this. What if you're caught?"

Merlin tilts his head spreading his hands. "I was caught, Gaius. And accused of the crime of consorting with a sorcerer. Arthur was not pleased, but believed me when I told him I didn't know."

"Consorting with a sorcerer is considered a serious matter, Merlin," Gaius warns.

Merlin knows this well. He vividly remembers the incident years ago when townspeople who helped the sorcerer Tauren by giving him a bed for the night were beheaded under Uther's decree, with Arthur's full knowledge. Merlin had been deeply shaken by the cruelty of the punishment and Arthur's complicity. The accused were unknowing accomplices but were executed anyway by Uther for the crime of aiding a sorcerer. He worries how Arthur would view his action in going out to meet the sorceress again, this time presumably knowingly. Arthur does not share all of his father's views, but Uther's laws and penalties concerning magic and sorcerers were still in effect. And magic in Camelot is still a crime punishable by death. He doesn't want to force Arthur's hand.

"I won't be caught again." Merlin stands, turns to head up the steps to his little room for bed. "I'll go in the morning after I bring Arthur his breakfast. I gave her my word I would find her."

"Merlin." Gaius sighs.

xXx

Gaheris and his twin, Gareth, are in the tavern, well into their cups, grousing at the unfairness of life. Since the patrol's embarrassing report to the King, Gaheris had been sitting at a table in the corner with his sympathetic brother and a group of townspeople, who have been enjoying the beverages that the twins have been sharing. Gaheris is angry and humiliated by the dressing down the patrol had endured earlier after their return to Camelot, having failed to catch the sorceress.

"You're right, young knight, the acceptance of commoners as Knights of Camelot has weakened the bond among the noblemen." One of their guests says, correctly guessing the kind of thing the two young hot heads want to hear. He's happy to play along for the free ale they've been buying.

Gaheris nods vigorously. "We're noble born, but our advancement to Knight from Squire took much too long! Look at that Mordred."

"What about him?" Gareth looks puzzled.

"That commoner saved the King's life, or so the King says, and he's immediately brought back to Camelot and knighted?"

"You're right, brother. He's not much older than we are. He should have at least served as a squire for a while. He hasn't the level of skill that we do after our years in training." Gareth takes a deep drink from his tankard.

"And what had he done? He stabbed the witch Morgana. Didn't even kill her. So for that he deserves to be so rewarded?"

"Yeah, but he's one of us now. Nothing we can do about it," Gareth turns philosophical. "Now that servant Merlin, on the other hand. He's held a grudge since that knife incident* with Father."

"He's got the King's ear. What if he says something about it to him?"

"That servant always gets special treatment, you know?" Gareth complains.

"What are they talking about?" a townsman asks the cooper. "King Arthur's servant?"

"Yeah, I think so," another confirms. "He got himself into a spot of trouble today though, I heard."

"Hey, can we get more ale here, Sir Knight?" the cooper looks at Gaheris. "I heard something about meeting a sorceress."

"He's a sorcerer himself, I'm telling you," Gaheris says to his brother. Gaheris finishes the ale in his tankard, and looks up to signal the barmaid for more. He slams the tankard down.

"Look, he can be an irritating git, but you really can't be sure, can you?" Gareth takes a last deep swallow of his ale before also slamming his on the tabletop.

"He was lying about the flames. He set them, I'm sure of it. And I am willing to bet that he's the one who flung Sir Bedwir on his back. There was magic used today."

Gaheris is angry that his action in catching Merlin with the sorcerer did not earn him any praise from Sir Leon or the King. He feels he risked his life by hurdling through those flames when he saw the sorceress start to flee. He had thought he'd be rewarded for his quick and daring action. But the King seemed only annoyed that all they'd brought in was Merlin.

"I don't understand why he wasn't punished. He was the man who was engaged in deep conversation with the sorceress; we saw them. King Uther would have meted out a severe flogging for consorting with a sorcerer, at the least. " Gareth waggles his finger in his brother's direction. "You say he's a sorcerer?"

"Yeah, and what is the penalty for sorcery?" Gaheris nods sagely.

"Death," the drinkers at the table shout in unison.

"Let's burn him! He's a sorcerer!"

The mob erupts from the tavern onto the main street of the lower town, voices shouting, "burn the sorcerer!" "Find him!" "To the whipping post!" "Fetch kindling!" The cooper and another townsman take a few men to scavenge for wood to build a pyre, the cooper insisting the blacksmith keeps a ready supply behind his forge to keep it burning steady and hot.

Gareth and Gaheris lead a few of the others go to Gaius's rooms to get Merlin. Their hammering on the door wakes Gaius from a deep sleep. He struggles out of bed to see who is so desperate to get in. "I'm coming," he calls out, his voice raspy from sleep.

"Gaius, what is it?" Merlin stumbles down the short flight of steps from his bedroom, in his white sleeping tunic, rubbing his eyes. "Is someone ill?" He sits down on the bottom step to pull on his boots, though he doesn't buckle them, leaving them to flap open around his ankles.

"I don't know yet, Merlin. We'll have to wait till I open the door, won't we?" He crosses the room to the door, weaving his way among the worktables. He reaches out to the door, shooting the bolt and opening it to admit a fuming crowd of bellowing men.

"Where's Merlin?" Gaheris shouts, barging into the room in the lead.

The group rushes in behind him, pushing Gaius aside roughly in their haste to reach Merlin, who is still sitting sleepily on the bottom step. "Grab him!" Gareth yells to the others.

Angry arms haul Merlin to his feet. "Hey! What's going on?" Merlin protests.

"You're going to pay, Merlin!"

"Pay for what? What are you talking about?" Merlin twists his body, trying to jerk his arms free form the men holding him. "Let me go!"

He's picked up bodily and half-carried, half-dragged from Gaius's chambers, thrashing his arms and legs all the way. "He's a sorcerer," Gaheris says to Gaius, pointing a finger at him. "Be careful, old man."

"Don't be ridiculous," Gaius retorts heatedly. "Merlin! I'll get someone to stop this madness!" he calls to his ward.

The mob drags a squirmingly resistant Merlin out into the square and down to the lower town outside the gates where the others have laid out a pile of kindling and sticks on the small platform with the post where convicted criminals have been publicly flogged. His yelling his protests attract others to the gathering crowd.

Merlin is struggling against his captors, but doesn't know what to do. In his panic and fear he is still afraid to use his magic to escape. He knows that doing so would confirm the crowd's belief that he is a sorcerer and would force Arthur's hand, if he even survives this. But if he doesn't, he'll die here anyway. The mob has built a makeshift pyre on the platform and a wriggling Merlin is dragged up to the post in the middle of it. The cooper hands Gaheris a length of rope, and the young knight binds Merlin's hands behind his back around the post, and jumps down. More wood is piled up around Merlin, which he tries to kick away. Egged on by Gareth and Gaheris, the crowd is screaming at him that he is a sorcerer and must burn for it.

Merlin shrieks, "NO! Stop!" as a man in the mob takes a torch and sets the kindling ablaze. He touches the torch on the other side.

The fire catches on the dry tinder quickly and starts to spread. When the searing heat and smoke from the flames surrounds Merlin, he screams up to the sky and lets loose his control over his magic. It blasts to the clouds, creating a sudden downpour that drenches everyone, extinguishing the blaze. He looks down and blinks a spell to free himself from the ropes securing his arms around the pole and jumps off makeshift pyre.

Without looking back, Merlin runs. From the crowd, from Camelot and into the woods, through the driving rain.

* * *

*A/N: See "The Squires' Revenge" by Nantasyland for the backstory.


	4. Chapter 4

A Stranger's Gift

Chapter 4

"There they are," Gaius pants as he and Leon dash over the drawbridge into the town, squinting to see the milling crowd through the sudden driving rain. "Leon, hurry!"

Leon reaches the mob in the square standing and looking around in confusion at the pile of damp smoldering wood and tinder on the platform in the rain, with Gaius breathing heavily with exertion trying to catch up. Leon catches a glimpse of Merlin running away, passing through the east gate, headed to the shelter of the woods. "He's fleeing, Gaius," Leon says, speaking over his shoulder to the older man.

"Thank the gods." Gaius sags in relief, but he worries what Merlin had to do to make his escape. He slows his pace, and stops, bent over, resting his hands on his knees, to catch his breath. After a few moments, he turns away, leaving Leon to restore order, to return alone to his chambers.

"Guards!" Leon calls. "We need to control this mob." He sees the Orkney twins look at each other, then start to chase after Merlin, and calls them back. Their martial discipline finally kicks in and they cease their headlong pursuit. They walk back to face Leon's wrath.

When the guards have managed to calm those still left in the town square, Leon jumps up onto the platform that had almost been Merlin's death and shouts above the noise that Merlin is entitled to a fair hearing, "This was not justice. Go home, all of you."

He orders the guards, "alert the patrol that when they are searching for that sorceress, to look for Merlin as well. Make sure they leave at daybreak, as soon as it stops raining." He turns to Gareth and Gaheris and snarls in fury, "you two. Come with me."

Leon looks up at the sky, then wipes the rain out of his face and he leads the young knights to the armory to await a conversation with the King early the next morning. In Leon's opinion, they have a lot to answer for.

xXx

Merlin is relieved that he has eluded capture. Once safely in the woods, when he no longer hears the sound of a pursuit, he rests a moment, leaning against a tree, panting, fighting down rolling waves of nausea, born of his panicked outburst of powerful magic. After a few moments, he feels strong enough to try to move again. He walks more slowly deeper into the woods to find a sheltered place to hide for the rest of the night. The rain has finally stopped, though his thin sleeping tunic is soaked through. He shivers in the cool night air, wishing he had his jacket. In the morning, he'll seek out Finna, as he had promised. He'll learn the rest of her message and then return to Camelot secretly to speak to Gaius and find out what happened after he took flight. He fears there may be consequences.

Shortly after dawn when he wakes in his hiding place in the roots of a large tree, he heads back to the old ruined temple to look for Finna. He finds her adding some wood to a small fire she'd built nearby.

"Master," she says, kneeling, "you came."

"Please," he smiles at her as he lifts her up. "Did you doubt me?"

"Never."

"Finna, please tell me your message. I need to know what danger Arthur faces."

"Hundreds of years the Catha have guarded their ancient knowledge. But now the time has come to pass it on. To you, Emrys. For only you can carry their hopes into the great battle itself."

"How can I do that?"

She reaches into the folds of her clothing and removes a small box. "Here." Holding it out toward him, she places the small box into his hand. "Guard it carefully. It will help you in the dark days to come."

"Thank you." Merlin clutches the small box, and puts it in his pocket.

Merlin jerks his head up when he hears the sounds of men approaching. He takes Finna's arm to alert her to make ready to run. The Camelot patrol spots them, shouting at them to halt, and one of the knights shoots off his crossbow. In a panic, acting instinctively, Merlin lifts his arms and casts a spell as his eyes flash gold, throwing all the knights backwards, knocking all unconscious. But Finna has been hit by the crossbow bolt and staggers backward as he tries to grab for her. He catches her and gently lowers her to the ground. He sits holding her, unable to stem the flow of blood around the bolt embedded in her chest.

She looks up at him, pain in her eyes. "Emrys! Do not make the same mistake as Arthur. Do not trust the Druid boy!" she gasps her final warning as she dies in Merlin's arms.

He looks around with his tears streaking his face to see if there is anyone else around. He needs to get back into the Citadel; he has to get to Gaius so they can decipher the message contained in the little box Finna sacrificed her life to deliver.

xXx

With Gareth and Gaheris dutifully following him, Leon presents himself at Arthur's chambers in the morning, and is admitted by the guards at Arthur's invitation to enter in response to his polite knock. He finds Arthur a bit put out that Merlin hadn't shown up with breakfast. "He's overslept again, I know it," Arthur grouses as Leon walks through the door. "I don't know why I put up with his laziness."

"Ah, Sire. I don't think that's it," Leon says from a position a few steps in the room, the Orkney twins just behind him. "My Lady," he bows to Guinevere, who smiles at him as she passes by on her way out, giving Arthur a gentle pat on the arm. He smiles back at her as she leaves the room.

"Well, what is the matter with him, then?" Arthur asks. "Guards! Have someone fetch my breakfast immediately," he shouts at the door. He sits down at the table, looking expectantly up at Leon.

"Sire, there was an incident in the town involving Merlin last night; he fled."

"Merlin fled?" Arthur is suspicious. "What incident? Why did he run? Where did he go?"

Leon signals Gareth and Gaheris to step forward. "Would one of you please describe the events of last evening?"

Arthur stares in disbelief while the twins take turns to tell their tale of bringing Merlin to the pyre and setting it alight, followed by the sudden rain and Merlin's escape. Finally, he grits out, "why did you two feel you needed to act on your own? You might have killed an innocent man."

Gareth says, "He's no innocent. He's a sorcerer; I know he is. I saw him scream up at the sky and call down the rain to put out the flames at his feet. He should be found and made to prove he is not a sorcerer."

"He used magic to set the wall of fire in the woods when the sorceress ran away," Gaheris adds. "It couldn't have been anything else. All on the patrol saw it."

"Maybe. But what gives you two the right to sit in judgment and carry out the sentence?" Arthur demands angrily. "As a inhabitant of Camelot, Merlin has the right to a fair trial."

"He's guilty. I am sure of it," Gaheris asserts, crossing his arms across his chest. "He must pay."

"If he is guilty, he will. But kindly allow the just administration of Camelot's laws to ascertain guilt or innocence, not vigilantism." Arthur gestures with his hand at the two young men in dismissal. "You may go. But you are relieved of your duties for the rest of the week. Sir Leon will see that you are properly occupied."

"Meet me in the armory," Leon says to the twins. The two young knights bow to the King, and leave his chambers, muttering to each other.

"Always been troublemakers with a grudge against Merlin," Arthur says, mostly to himself. "Never understood why." He shakes his head and looks back at Leon, who merely nods. "Something very strange happened when Merlin was on the pyre, didn't it, Leon?"

"Yes, Sire. I think so, but I'm not sure what, or how Merlin's involved."

"Where did he run to?"

"To the Darkling Woods, I think."

"He went to look for that woman, the sorceress, I'll bet," Arthur says, grimly. "That idiot just doesn't listen!" At the sound of a quiet knock, Leon walks back to open the door and admits a serving girl carrying a tray with food.

Arthur continues, "I told him not to go! He knows it's a crime. The council will demand he pay. I will have to detain him and ask him why." Arthur watches her movements with a hungry appetite as the serving girl arranges the food on the table in front of him. He grabs a fork, ready to tuck in. "Thank you," he says to the girl.

"Sir Leon," she whispers to the knight standing by the open door as she prepares to leave the room. "Can I ask you a question?"


	5. Chapter 5

A Stranger's Gift

Chapter 5

After he lowered Finna to the ground, Merlin regretfully left her behind to return to the castle. He suddenly felt the strain of events spiraling out of his control. What had the patrol seen? He only knew he had to hurry. He ran from the woods and entered the Citadel through the back gate from the meadow near the kitchens, unaware he was observed. He made his way quickly through the deserted back stairways and hallways, to Gaius's chambers.

Now, when Merlin walks through the door to the physician's chambers, Gaius looks up in relief from where he is seated with a book at a small table under the window. "Are you all right, Merlin?" Gaius asks, seeing Merlin still wearing his white sleeping tunic from the night before, stained with Finna's blood.

"Yes, yes. I'm fine," Merlin answers, a bit breathless from his half-run through the castle. "I found her. And now she's dead, Gaius. Killed by a Camelot patrol," he says in a rush.

"You were there?"

"Yes. She gave her life to bring me this." He fishes the box out of the inside pocket of his jacket, and places on the small table, taking a seat facing the older man. Merlin leans forward with his arms crossed on the table in front of him. "She said it would help in the dark days to come."

Gaius takes it in his hand reluctantly. He opens it, and carefully removes the small folded parchment inside. He unfolds it and reads for a moment. "It's a Catha prophecy, Merlin."

"What does it say? Is it about Arthur?"

"A battle, a terrible battle. . . It says, 'Let loose the hounds of war' . . . "

"When, does it say when?" Merlin interrupts.

"No, not exactly. . . just where . . . 'as the great horn sounds a cold dawn at Camlann. The prophets do not lie. There, Arthur will meet his end, upon that mighty plain,'" Gaius reads. He looks up from the parchment in his hand to study Merlin. "A place called Camlann."

"Is that it? Nothing more?" Merlin asks frantically. "How is that supposed to help?" Gaius merely shakes his head. He has no answer. Merlin lowers his head, closing his eyes in sadness. He rests his chin on his hands. "So many have suffered so that I may hear this."

"I think I know what's going through your mind, Merlin," Gaius says kindly, "that your destiny is almost too much for one man to bear."

"You always did know me best, Gaius," Merlin says wearily, looking up at the old man, and managing a weak smile.

Gaius nods. "Be assured of one thing, there was never anyone who was more capable than you, Merlin." Merlin's head is still on his hands as he looks up at Gaius with pain in his eyes. Gaius puts the small folded parchment back into the box and closes it with a small snap. He looks compassionately at Merlin. "You will not fail."

The door to Gaius's chambers thuds open.

"Take them." Arthur says to the four guards who crowd in after him.

The serving girl had seen Merlin in the Citadel a short while ago when he entered through the door facing the Darkling Woods in the servants' corridor near the kitchens. She had just reached the kitchens where she had been summoned to fetch food for the King's breakfast, but Merlin hadn't seen her. When she arrived at the King's chambers with his meal, she had whispered to ask Sir Leon why wasn't Arthur's servant serving him his breakfast, since he was right there, near the kitchens.

Leon and Arthur immediately left the room, breakfast untouched, to assemble a few guards to search the castle for Merlin. Arthur reasoned that Merlin would likely come to Gaius's chambers, so they came there first. When the door slams open admitting Arthur and the guards, Leon brings up the rear.

Merlin jumps to his feet at the sudden intrusion and faces Arthur. "Wait, Arthur, please. Let me explain. This must be a misunderstanding. It's just me. I went back to meet with the woman, I'm sorry. I know you told me not to. But not Gaius; he's done nothing." Merlin, babbling in his panic, says, "Please just take me. I promise I won't resist."

"Watch him, he keeps a small pocketknife in his boot," Leon warns the guards closing in on Merlin.

Merlin starts to bend down to retrieve the knife to hand to Arthur, saying, "here, I'll give . . ." and the room explodes in movement and shouts as the guards all react simultaneously. One steps in front of Arthur, positioning himself between Merlin and the King.

"Be careful, Sire!"

"He has a knife!"

"Seize him!"

A guard grabs Merlin from behind; the hand about to reach down to his boot is wrenched up behind his back, immobilizing him. Leon reaches down to Merlin's right boot to retrieve the blade. He tosses it onto the workbench, out of reach.

"Arrest him." Arthur looks upset, turning away from the scene before him.

The guards march Merlin forcefully to the dungeon. He's pushed into a cell; his hands are secured in manacles, chained together behind his back, attached to a chain bolted to the wall. He doesn't resist.

xXx

After conferring with his most trusted councilors, Arthur reluctantly goes to the cells to talk to Merlin. A few hours have passed since Merlin's arrest, and Arthur is still trying to understand what happened. He knows that patrols had gone out to search for Merlin and the sorceress. Merlin's been found, but the woman is still at large. He fears that she is still a threat. He hopes that when the patrols return with her he'll be able to question her carefully to find out why she came to Camelot and what this message is that she tried to give to Merlin. The warning that Merlin tried so desperately to hear from her lips.

Arthur stands outside the door to Merlin's cell, peering inside through the small barred window into the darkness. He can make out the white of Merlin's tunic, but nothing else. The guard unlocks the cell and hands him a torch, which he inserts into the sconce on the wall near the door. He sits on the bench across the cell from where Merlin is sitting on the floor, chained to the wall, the torchlight flickering on his face.

"Merlin, what happened?"

"When? What do you mean?"

"How did you escape the flames on the pyre?" Arthur demands.

"It started to rain heavily, and the water put out the blaze."

"A witness said that you made it rain." Arthur points at Merlin as he says this, struggling with this accusation against his servant.

"Come on, Arthur. How would I do that?"

"I don't know. With magic? Can you prove you aren't a sorcerer?"

"No. How can I do that?"

"I don't know, Merlin." Arthur repeats, and takes a deep breath before continuing. "The knights from the patrol aren't sure what they saw the other night when you were seen talking to that woman and a line of fire rose up. And now the Orkney twins are calling for your execution as a sorcerer under Camelot's laws unless you can prove otherwise."

"Well, those two never did like me," Merlin snorts.

"Something happened in the square when you were on the pyre, didn't it? Was it the woman? Did she conjure the rain to quench the flames?"

"No." Merlin takes a shaky breath. "She wasn't there." Merlin bows his head in sorrow. "Besides, she's dead now anyway, killed by a crossbow bolt by a Camelot soldier."

"How do you know?" Arthur asks.

Merlin looks steadily at him. "When the rain put out the fire, I ran. I went back to the Darkling Woods to find her; I was with her when she was hit this morning."

"Did she tell you anything?"

"That your enemies are close. Camelot's in danger. Arthur, you must be careful. You don't understand. I cannot let you come to any harm." Merlin is desperate to convince Arthur of his loyalty. "It's my destiny to protect you."

"Destiny? Seriously? Don't be ridiculous, Merlin." Arthur scoffs, shaking his head in disbelief. He stands abruptly. "The council will demand that you be hanged unless you can prove your innocence. You know the penalty for sorcery."

Merlin struggles to his feet and steps toward Arthur, eyes pleading in supplication. "Please, Arthur, no! You can't mean that."

Arthur doesn't want to see Merlin executed, but he needs to establish the facts. "You'll have to stay here for now, until we can get to the bottom of this. I'm sorry, Merlin." Arthur's voice breaks. "I have no choice."

"Arthur! Please!"

"I'm sorry, Merlin," Arthur repeats. He takes a long look at his servant, turns his back on him standing chained to the wall, and leaves the cell with a quick step.


	6. Chapter 6

A Stranger's Gift

Chapter 6

Later, in his council chambers, Arthur sits and listens as the Camelot patrol gives its report. Sir Percival is standing at the foot of the table facing the small council, with his back to the door. He has just told the King that the sorceress was dead, killed by a bolt from a Camelot crossbow. "We saw her hit." He adds, unwillingly, "there was a man with her, a tall, thin, dark-haired man in a white tunic. It looked like Merlin from the distance."

"Merlin? Are you sure?" Arthur interrupts. Arthur looks at Leon, realization dawning on both that Merlin had been seen in the hallway near the kitchen just minutes before he was found in Gaius's chambers. There was a door near the kitchens that led to the Darkling Woods; he knew it well. Merlin must have just entered the Citadel from the woods. The timing fit. And Merlin had been wearing a white tunic when he was arrested in Gaius's chambers.

And Arthur also remembers that Merlin had admitted that he was with the woman when the bolt struck and killed her. His heart despairs. It cannot be true.

"Well, no, Sire. Not absolutely certain." Percival continues, "But the man was clearly a sorcerer. He raised his hands, like so," Percival demonstrates pushing out his hands, palms out. "We were all knocked backwards, unconscious. The man escaped."

"No one was injured?"

"No, Sire. We all recovered and were able to make our way back to the Citadel on foot."

"And the woman is dead?"

"Yes, Sire. I've sent two men on horseback to fetch back her body."

"Thank you, Percival."

The council erupts with voices of accusation. Gaius alone sits stunned and silent, looking down at the table.

"It was clearly your servant, my Lord. That boy, Merlin." The peer stands and looks around at the others. "There were too many unanswered questions about his previous encounter with the sorceress."

"How do we know they weren't working together?"

"In Uther's time, he would have been beheaded already," Lord Cardogan insists.

"There is enough evidence to condemn him," his neighbor says, and his words are met with nods of agreement around the table. "That serving boy is a sorcerer."

Arthur doesn't want to believe any of this. What did Merlin do? How can Merlin be a sorcerer? Arthur is proud that he is not like his father, that he has shown mercy instead of cruelty to his subjects. He has welcomed the Druids back to Camelot, and has not pursued magic users. He struggles with the concept of executing anyone unjustly, let alone his servant. He needs to hear the truth from Merlin before he takes any action.

"My Lords," Arthur says sternly, rising to his feet to get their attention. "Before we rush to judgment, I need to question him. He should have a fair trial before any decision is made. Council is dismissed."

Arthur stands at the head of the table, leaning over it, head bent, with his hands flat on the top not watching their departure. Gaius alone remains seated after the other members have left the room, unhappy rumblings accompanying their steps. He looks up from the table and says to Arthur, "Merlin just wanted to learn what she had to tell him, to help you, Arthur. That's why he sought her out."

Arthur says, "Gaius, he told me he was with the woman when she was hit with the bolt." He looks up at the older man with an expression of undisguised heartache at the conclusion he's reached. "That's when the man with her was seen using magic."

"He's no traitor. You know that, Sire," Gaius pleads. "He is your friend."

xXx

After the council meeting, Arthur returns to the cells to speak to Merlin again. Merlin is sitting on the floor in the cell, still chained to the wall, with his manacled hands still chained together behind his back. He hauls himself to his feet with effort as Arthur enters to stand just inside the doorway to the cell across from Merlin, the guards watchful outside. Merlin steps forward as far as the length of the chain will allow.

"Merlin, I need you to answer me honestly." Arthur collects his thoughts. "The patrol returned and told me of the woman's death. It was as you said; she was hit by a crossbow bolt."

"Yes."

Arthur continues as if Merlin hadn't spoken, "A tall dark haired man wearing a white tunic was seen with her. The patrol swears it was you they saw." Arthur pauses for a moment, looking at Merlin in his white sleeping shirt. "It was you, wasn't it? You said you were with her."

"Arthur," Merlin starts to speak in reply.

"You were seen, Merlin, doing something," Arthur interrupts. "Sir Percival said that the man he saw with her raised his arms, like this," Arthur gestures with his arms outstretched, palms facing out, "and they all were flung backwards and knocked out."

"Are they okay?" Merlin interjects.

"What? Yes, yes. They're fine." He regards Merlin thoughtfully. Merlin takes a step backward as Arthur advances on him. "What did you do?"

"Me? Arthur, please listen. Finna died to give me a message that would help Camelot fight Morgana. Finna was no enemy. I am no traitor! I swear. You know me."

"I thought I did." Arthur pauses, then barks out, "are you a sorcerer?"

"Arthur, please. I only want to protect you and Camelot; it's my destiny."

"Destiny? What does that even mean?" Arthur ridicules. "That's absurd, Merlin. I don't need your protection. What's destiny got to do with anything?"

"But it's true. I would never betray you or the Kingdom."

"Are you a sorcerer?"

"Wait, listen. I could never cause harm to you."

Merlin is in a panic, desperately trying to avoid answering the question, knowing that he would condemn himself with his confession. He's not ready. Arthur's not ready. He cannot say the words that he knows will hurt the one man he could never harm, even if his life depended on it, no matter what the other threatened. Arthur takes another step forward, as Merlin backs up until his back is against the wall.

"You're not answering my question, Merlin." Arthur's voice is cold, angry. "Are you a sorcerer? Do you have magic?"

"Arthur, wait. You know you can trust me. Please!"

"Can I?" In a fury, Arthur grabs Merlin's shoulders in a bruising grip and shakes him, hard. He shouts. "Answer me!" Shake. "DO." Shake. "YOU." Shake. "HAVE." Shake. "MAGIC?" Shake.

Merlin's head snaps back, hard, against the stones of the cell wall behind him. Wide-eyed with terror at having to confess the truth to Arthur, but unable to delay the inevitable, Merlin lifts his eyes to Arthur's and whispers, "I was born with it."

"No!" In his sudden rage at Merlin's answer, Arthur's hands move without his thinking about it to circle Merlin' neck. His thumbs pressing deep into Merlin's throat, Arthur slams him against the wall. Merlin makes an inarticulate noise staring back at Arthur his eyes wide, unresisting. Shocked by the violence of his own reaction, Arthur snaps his arms apart as if they were burned, releasing the other man, and steps back, away from Merlin; Merlin stumbles against the wall. Arthur looks at him, stricken. "You've lied to me all this time." He shakes his head in disbelief and roars at Merlin, "I trusted you!"

"Arthur, please. I'm still me. You can trust me." His voice is rough, bruised.

"You've betrayed my trust, Merlin. How could you have kept this secret?" Arthur crosses his arms in front of his chest, holding himself.

"I had to; I would have been executed for it."

"Maybe you should have been. Magic is pure evil."

Merlin inhales sharply. "No! It doesn't have to be." He shakes his head back and forth in vehement denial. "I have magic, yes. I am a warlock; I didn't choose to be this way. You know I am not evil, Arthur." He pauses, consumed with fear and guilt, and blurts out, desperately wanting finally to be completely honest with Arthur, "but I have done evil; I've killed so many." His eyes fill with tears threatening to spill.

"Right," Arthur snorts, shaking his head again in denial. "You're no warrior, Merlin. I've seen you with a sword."

"I don't need one."

Merlin pauses, struggling with his thoughts, and expressions of shame and remorse cross his face. He takes a deep breath and, unable to meet Arthur's gaze, he lowers his head as he blurts out, "I killed your uncle, Arthur; I knew he was betraying you." He looks up, trying to gauge Arthur's reaction. "He came at me with a knife, though I knew he was no threat to me. I killed him. Face to face, in cold blood, with magic. When I looked down at him on the floor of the cave, I knew that I had crossed a line somehow and was horrified. It was then that I fully realized that there was nothing that I would not do for you. I use my magic for you, Arthur, only for you." Merlin pauses, looks at Arthur, tears spilling from his eyes. "There. I've confessed the worst; I'll hold nothing back. I will tell you everything. Please listen to me. I have to stay in Camelot to help you, to protect you. So you can fulfill your destiny."

"How can I trust that you'll be honest with me now? Or ever? About anything?" Arthur is shocked to the core, feeling betrayed. Although he had finally understood that Agravaine had been working with Morgana, he is troubled that Merlin had killed him. His uncle was his last link to his mother.

Merlin sobs his truth, "you can trust me. Always."

Arthur shakes his head, not looking at Merlin. "No, Merlin, I can't."

Merlin gasps. He realizes that Arthur is not going to listen, and isn't ready to accept his magic. Resigned to his fate, he takes in a deep breath and says flatly, "what are you going to do to me?"

Arthur still cannot speak. He shakes his head again, eyes tightly closed, lips thinned.

Merlin adds, "I swear that I won't use magic here or to resist - whatever you decide. I could never use magic to harm you. I never have."

"I honestly don't know what to do with you," Arthur says, his heart breaking. "I simply do not know." With that, he turns on his heel, and starts to stride to the door.

"Arthur." Merlin's broken voice halts his steps. "Please. Just . . .just not the fire." Merlin's thoughts are consumed by the memory of Arthur preparing to give the signal to Aredian to light the flames of the pyre for Gaius. If Arthur would allow Gaius to burn – the man who cared for him since he was a nursling – why should he hesitate executing a servant? As much as he hates it, he begs. "Please."

Arthur lowers his head, then exits the cell, leaving Merlin standing alone chained to the wall.

xXx

Arthur storms into his chambers, throwing his sword belt onto the bed in fury. He slams his fist against the bedpost. "I've been a bloody fool!"

"Do you require anything, Your Majesty?" George's voice startles him. Unlike Merlin, who couldn't make his way around a room without dropping something or tripping on his own feet, George is silent and efficient. Arthur wants the old Merlin back. He wants to go back to before.

"No, that will be all, George. You can go."

"Yes, my Lord. Thank you, Sire." George picks up the sword belt, places it the rack where it belongs, and quietly leaves the chamber.

Arthur cannot believe what Merlin had told him. He's consumed with fear and rage that Merlin had hidden the truth – that he is a sorcerer. He thinks back on their long relationship and how he trusted him. Merlin's whole existence was a lie. It was all a lie. Arthur despairs at his own gullibility: everyone he ever trusted lied to him and betrayed him. Everyone. Even the one person he had relied on above all others. It was all a lie. What was Merlin after?

He's alarmed when he thinks back at how easy it would have been for the servant to kill his master, all those times that he was vulnerable and unprotected. " _But he didn't_."

Just yesterday, when Merlin brought the food for Guinevere's breakfast in bed, he could have killed them both. He could have killed Guinevere. " _But he didn't_."

Arthur's always believed that magic is evil, all sorcerers are evil. " _But he isn't_."


	7. Chapter 7

A Stranger's Gift

Chapter 7

A day passes. Merlin sits in his cell near the back wall, with legs sharply bent, his head tilted to the side resting on his knees, his hands still chained behind his back. He keeps his promise to Arthur not to resist, and doesn't free himself. The guards do not help him, or release him from his chains as no orders had been given to do so. They leave food and water, but tauntingly just out of his reach. At first, they are afraid to get closer to him.

Eventually one guard finds some courage to address the sorcerer and berates him from the door of the cell, saying with a smirk, "why don't you just magick it over?"

Merlin picks his head up and fixes him with a glare. "Go away, you fool."

"Shut your mouth." The guard rushes in to deliver an openhanded blow. With that, the others grow bolder and their taunts become more threatening and violent. They punch and kick Merlin where he sits and then lies on the floor. Merlin does not put up a fight, mindful of his vow not to use magic. His despair and humiliation overwhelm him. Arthur doesn't return. Another day passes.

xXx

Gwen appears at the door of Merlin's cell. The guards admit her, but remain with swords drawn at the open doorway. When Merlin sees her, he struggles to his feet, his chains dragging, and leans against the wall. In the light cast by the torch in the hall outside his cell, she notices that his face is badly bruised, and his lip is swollen and split. "What happened to you?" she asks from the now open door to his cell.

"Apparently I have a smart mouth, and the guard wanted to shut it." He quirks her a smile.

"Why didn't you fight back?"

"I promised Arthur I wouldn't resist, or use magic," Merlin confesses.

"Oh, Merlin." Gwen shakes her head sadly.

She sees some food and water on the floor near the doorway of the cell, and retrieves it. She walks toward him, and tries to hand the piece of bread to him. "Here, eat this." Then she realizes that his hands are bound behind his back and that he can't take it. She gives him some water to drink, holding the cup to his mouth. He gulps it down gratefully.

She turns back to look at the guards in the corridor just outside the door. "Release his arms from behind his back," she commands. "And bring more fresh water."

Two guards trudge in reluctantly, one holding the torch while the other releases the chain that holds Merlin's hands together behind his back. "You'd best step back, your Majesty, he's dangerous," he says.

Gwen looks at him contemptuously. The guard ducks his head and refastens the chain connecting the manacles so Merlin's arms are chained together in front.

"Leave the torch," she orders.

The guard slots the torch into the sconce on the wall, and the two retreat to the safety of the hallway and watch Merlin warily, weapons at the ready.

Merlin moves his shoulders to ease the cramp. "Thank you, my Lady."

She sits on the bench that Arthur had occupied a couple of days before, setting the food down next to her. "It's true, then. You have magic." She says this evenly, without a question in her voice.

Merlin nods. "I always have."

She takes a deep breath. "Merlin, all those years ago, when my father was ill with that plague. It really was you, wasn't it? You really did put that poultice under his pillow to cure him?"

He shrugs. "I didn't cause the disease, and could've cured everyone with magic, but it wouldn't have destroyed what produced it. All I tried to do was save your father because I couldn't bear to see your grief. But I should've listened to Gaius to find a cure. It was stupid because you were accused of sorcery." He looks at her, pleading with his eyes. "Please believe me that I never meant you any harm. You know me. I couldn't."

"So you meant it when you went to the council chamber and told the King that you were a sorcerer. Why?"

"I had to do something, I promised you I would." He shakes his head at the memory. "I couldn't let Uther execute you for the magic that I had done."

"You did that for me?" she marvels.

Suddenly feeling lightheaded, Merlin starts to sag against the wall with the effort of staying on his feet.

"When did you eat last?" Gwen asks, standing and reaching out for him. She hands him the bread. This time he can take it from her.

"I don't know. It doesn't matter." He shakes his head to clear it. "Gwen, you must warn Arthur to be careful! The woman gave me a prophecy. Arthur must not go to someplace called Camlann. If he does, he will die. In a terrible battle. Please, please tell him. Don't let him go to Camlann!" he begs.

"Eat, Merlin. I'll make sure that you are given more food and fresh water. And I promise, I will talk to Arthur." She turns and nods curtly to the guards who step away to permit her to leave the cell.

"Thank you," he says to her retreating form.

xXx

After her conversation with Merlin, a troubled Gwen returns to her chambers to speak to Arthur. He is sitting with his elbows on his desk, holding his head in his hands, not looking at the papers arrayed before him. Her footsteps alert him to her presence.

"Guinevere. What is it?" He looks up with a fond smile at her approach.

"Merlin," she answers simply. "What are you going to do with him?"

"I don't know. I just don't know." He leans forward and places his palms down on the table, shaking his head, looking down.

"You don't want him dead. I know you don't," she says. "He is your friend." She steps around the desk to stand next to Arthur.

"No. He's not." Arthur stares at the tabletop. "He can't be. He's a sorcerer."

"Yes, maybe. But he has always put you and Camelot before all else. " Gwen reaches out and puts her hand on his arm, forcing him to look up at her. He straightens, placing his hands on top of hers.

Gwen continues, "that's why he sought out the woman at the temple." She waits a moment, and takes a deep breath. "Merlin told me that she gave him a prophecy: that you shouldn't go to a place called Camlann, that you will die there. Promise me, Arthur, that you'll heed his warning." The fearful words have tumbled out in a rush.

Arthur discounts its importance, with a shrug. "He's always talking rubbish."

"Please, Arthur, he was serious."

"It's just another one of his funny feelings." He waves it away. "They're all nonsense."

"Arthur, you cannot just ignore him. They're torturing him; he wasn't able to eat or drink. It will kill him."

"It is killing me to think of his betrayal," Arthur spits out. "All these years that he kept it from me. I thought I knew him, but all along he was a sorcerer, and they are all evil."

"You do know him. Merlin's not evil. He's still the same person."

"He killed my uncle." Arthur looks at her grim-faced.

"When you saw Agravaine with Morgana's army, you were ready to kill him yourself – and would have if Merlin hadn't stopped you. You told me." She pauses, looks at him. "What are you going to do?" she asks softly.

"I wish I knew." Arthur's voice is filled with pain. "I have to follow the law, Guinevere. It's paramount."

"But this is Merlin. He is your friend," she repeats, bending down a bit to put her arms around his shoulders, resting her head on his, as her eyes fill with tears.

"I cannot change the law against magic for him just because I thought he was my friend." Arthur sits rigid, unmoving. He clenches his fists. "It's still the law. It applies equally to all."

"Spare him, please, Arthur. You can't leave him there to die like this, alone in that filthy cell." She is crying with her grief over the loss of her friend.


	8. Chapter 8

A Stranger's Gift

Chapter 8

Early the next morning, before even a morsel of food was tossed into his cell for him, Merlin's chain is detached from the wall and the guards drag him out. "The King has commanded your presence, sorcerer," one snarls, giving Merlin's chain a vicious jerk to bring him to his feet. One of the guards holds the chain while the other prods him to move forward. He stumbles on the stairs as they climb.

Arthur has assembled his council, courtiers and knights in the throne room and they all stand arrayed along either side of the long narrow hall, the townsfolk crowding behind. The early morning sun pours though the windows along the side, illuminating the entire room in a bright golden light. Arthur stands behind his throne, his back to the room, head bent, with his arms crossed over his chest, trying physically to hold in his hurt. The Queen is seated in the throne next to his, her face drawn and grim, eyes filled with sadness.

Merlin is brought in his chains to the room. The guards push him to his knees at the foot of the dais. He blinks in the bright light, squinting up at the thrones at the front.

Gaius shocked at his state, and rushes over to him, crouching nearby, gently reaching out to touch the bruises coloring his face. Merlin smiles weakly, hissing when the smile pulls on his cut lip, whispering to him, "I'm all right."

"They wouldn't let me see you," Gaius says, his throat tight, his eyes wet. Gwaine steps over to him, reaching out a hand to help Gaius up and away from Merlin. He cannot meet Merlin's eyes.

After Gaius leaves his side, Merlin can look at no one but Arthur, dreading his judgment. He knows that he cannot allow himself to be killed, despite his vow to Arthur not to resist. He is still needed to protect Arthur so that he can fulfill his destiny. Merlin doesn't fear execution as he once did; he knows his magic would prevent his death. But he does fear the consequences to the people around him – to Camelot, to Arthur – if the full power of his magic is unleashed to save him. He also fears what it would do to Arthur if he felt he had no choice but to order Merlin's death: the agony of that decision, and then Merlin's final betrayal of his trust when he breaks his promise and uses magic to escape. He swallows hard around the lump in his throat.

"Allow him stand and face me with some semblance of dignity," Arthur orders without turning around. He picks up his head, and rubs his face under his eyes with his hands. The guards pull Merlin to his feet, and step back. Arthur nods once to himself, and draws a deep breath. He turns around to look at his servant, who is standing shakily in front of the dais, his thin white tunic dirty and ragged now, blinking in the harsh morning light, hands still bound by the shackles around his wrists.

"You stand accused of the crime of sorcery," Arthur says in a firm voice intended to carry to the furthest reaches of the room, his eyes never leaving Merlin's face as he steps forward along the side of his throne. "This is a crime punishable by death under the law in Camelot. Do you understand this?"

"Arthur . . ." Merlin says, reaching out with a hand, watching Arthur approach on the dais above him.

"Do you understand this law?" Arthur repeats more loudly and sharply, interrupting Merlin's plea with a rough gesture.

Merlin bows his head and says to the floor, "yes, yes. I understand."

"Look at me, and speak so all can hear."

After a few moments, Merlin looks up, his eyes filling. "Yes, I understand this law, Sire," he says finally, with more volume.

"Good. Now I want you to tell the entire court what you confessed to me in your cell. Are you a sorcerer?"

"Arthur . . "

"Answer the question."

"Yes."

"Do you have magic?"

"Yes." Merlin's voice is soft again.

"Louder, if you please."

Merlin looks stricken. "I was born with it," he cries out.

There is an audible gasp and slight murmuring as the court reacts to his declaration.

"Have you practiced your magic in Camelot?" Arthur asks.

"Only for you. I used it to save Camelot, to protect you, never for harm." Merlin lurches forward half a step.

Arthur puts his hand up. "Again, Merlin," Arthur says, his controlled demeanor wearing thin. "Just answer the question: Have you practiced your magic in Camelot in contravention of the laws of this Kingdom?"

Merlin closes his eyes and seals his fate before the entire court. "Yes."

Arthur steps down from the dais and starts to pace, his hands clasped behind his back. He tries to collect his thoughts, his head bent, studying his boots as he walks. After a couple of turns in front of the dais from side to side, he stops in front of Merlin and looks at him, with real pain in his eyes.

"You have indicated your understanding that sorcery is a crime in Camelot, punishable by death. And you have admitted before the assembled peoples of Camelot that you have committed this crime. Is that correct?"

Expressions of guilt and apology wash over Merlin's face; he turns and looks back at Gaius.

"Merlin! Face me!" Arthur speaks harshly. "Is what I said correct?"

"Yes, Sire," Merlin says, anguish in his voice.

Arthur looks up and speaks to the court at large. "You have all heard this man's confession to sorcery and his confirmation that he understands his crime can be punished by execution." Arthur pauses for a moment, seeing assent in the audience. He closes his eyes briefly and takes a deep breath, stepping back from Merlin. He continues to speak to the assembly gathered in silence before him.

"Nonetheless, I do not wish to take the life of another in this circumstance. Merlin has long been a loyal fr . . . servant. I am convinced that his motives were not evil, never intending the destruction of Camelot. If that had been the case, Camelot would have fallen long ago. If he were evil, he could have taken action at the time of his capture or at any time since. He has not. He freely gave me his promise not to resist or use magic to escape. And he keeps that promise still."

The room is silent, awaiting Arthur's judgment. Arthur starts to pace again. Merlin follows his progress, never taking his eyes off the King. Arthur stops again, in front of the thrones on the dais and looks up at the court assembled before him; he takes another deep breath to announce, "for this reason, Merlin is henceforth banished from the Kingdom, to return only on pain of death. If anyone is found to be helping him, such person will also be exiled. Merlin's banishment starts now."

Merlin stares wide-eyed at the King, tears blurring his vision. "Arthur," he says, but is silenced again with a gesture from the King.

With one last look at his servant, Arthur commands, "Merlin, you will be taken to the border just outside Camelot and released. You are never to return."

Turning his head away from the younger man, Arthur moves around him. Without looking at Merlin again, he strides forward, and, motioning to the guards to bring Merlin, walks the length of the throne room with a few of his trusted knights trailing behind.

xXx

Arthur, Gwaine and the other knights take Merlin to the Camelot border immediately after Merlin's trial. Merlin's hands are bound with rope, and he is tied to his horse, which is being led by another one of the knights. They don't stop to rest on the way, but make haste to reach the border. Once there, the King and knights dismount, Merlin is untied and pulled down off his horse. He staggers a moment before gaining his balance, then stands facing Arthur. "Please, Arthur," he begs as he starts moving forward.

All the knights draw swords, surrounding Merlin. Facing Merlin, to Arthur's left, Gareth snarls, "don't take another step, sorcerer."

Merlin ignores the warning and steps forward to get down on his knees, opening his hands in a final plea, tears coursing down his face. "I have to stay to protect you. You must understand. Please, Arthur." Reacting to Merlin's movement, Gareth lurches forward, raising his sword prepared to strike. Merlin closes his eyes.

"NO!" Arthur shouts as Gareth arcs his sword, swinging it at Merlin. "Change your grip!"

Heeding his king's command at the last moment, Gareth twists his wrist and slams Merlin's shoulder with the flat of the blade with undiminished force. Merlin topples sideways to the ground.

Arthur stares at him for a moment, and then turns his back on Merlin and mounts his horse. "Let's go," he orders the knights, his voice hoarse with unshed tears. They follow his lead and mount up, except for Gwaine, who kneels beside Merlin, helping him up.

"I've failed," Merlin says, staring at Arthur's back as he departs.

"No, you haven't," Gwaine assures him. He turns and mounts his horse, raising his arm in farewell. "Take care, my old friend."

"Arthur!" Merlin calls out. Then, in a soft voice when Arthur doesn't look back, declares, "I'm sorry. I am so, so sorry."

Merlin stands and watches as the King and knights ride away across the open field back toward Camelot city. When he can no longer see the red of Arthur's cloak, he raises his eyes to take one last look at Camelot's towers gleaming white in the distance. Then he turns away and starts walking south along the border.


	9. Chapter 9

A Stranger's Gift

Chapter 9

After being escorted from Camelot, Merlin walks steadily until it begins to get dark. When it becomes too difficult even for him to see the path ahead, he stops for the night at the edge of a large clearing in the forest that spread along the Camelot border. It's a clear night, with no moon. The stars are sharp pinpoints of light arcing above. He stands in the open, looking up, trying to orient himself, his heart full of grief. He's failed. With Arthur's realization of who and what he is and what he's done, no longer will he be able to protect him and see the birth of Albion. Arthur has rejected him, and his magic. In his despair, Merlin calls out for the one friend he feels he had left. The dragon comes, landing gracefully on his hind legs in the field despite his size. He folds his wings and studies the Dragonlord.

"What have you done, Merlin?" he demands.

Merlin raises his head to look at the dragon. His eyes fill with tears. "My secret was discovered."

"How could you have been so foolish?"

"It was for Arthur! The woman told me that he was in danger. That the great battle was near."

"Yes. So?"

"And I had to learn more. But my magic was seen." Merlin lowers his head in shame. "I've failed. Arthur banished me. He hates me and who I am."

"I told you once long ago: 'the half cannot truly hate that which makes it whole.'" Merlin jerks up his head and the dragon fixes him in place with a golden stare.

"That may have been true once, Kilgarrah. Not anymore." Merlin shakes his head in emphasis.

"Perhaps now it's up to you to change that."

"How can I do that?"

"You must let Arthur learn what magic is, and what you can do. Then, you will be able to bring him your strength in the great battle to come."

"He'll not allow that," Merlin despairs. "He wants nothing to do with me."

"You still have your destiny to fulfill, Merlin. You must allow Arthur to accept his destiny." The dragon launches his ungainly body into the air, and with two powerful strokes of his wings is aloft.

"How?" Merlin shouts up at him.

"That is up to you!" the dragon retorts, then wheels around taking to the sky until he's lost against the starlight.

xXx

Merlin goes back to the stone cottage in the Forest of Blestig just over the border in Lot's kingdom, where he had brought Arthur to 'find' the man that Arthur thought was the old sorcerer 'Dragoon the Great' and to ask for his help to heal his father. It looks much the same as it did when Merlin first found it, the foliage a bit more overgrown perhaps, but the stonewalls appear sound. Merlin wonders idly why Arthur thought it looked like a charcoal maker's hut and can't help but smile at the memory of Arthur's reaction when he thought Merlin was off peeing in the bushes the whole time Arthur was inside talking to the old sorcerer. The hut is still abandoned and empty. He opens the door and peers inside. It's dusty and dirty, the broken pot still on the floor where Arthur's ineffectual sweep with the broom had pushed it.

Merlin looks around the front room from the doorway, and sighs. He has nothing with him save the clothing he wears and he knows he will need to find some supplies somehow. He's at a loss what to do. He enters the house, leaving the door open for light and air. He picks up the broom that Arthur had tossed aside and starts sweeping the floor.

xXx

The next day, Gaius shows up riding a horse and leading Cora, who is loaded down with all of Merlin's belongings, books, provisions, and medical supplies. Gaius calls Merlin's name as he rides up.

Merlin runs out when he hears his call. Gaius smiles broadly to see him. "I knew you would come here."

"Gaius!" Merlin is relieved. "Wait a moment," he says. "I'll help you get down." Merlin steers the horse Gaius rides to a position next to the low stonewall in the front of the hovel, and assists Gaius in dismounting.

Merlin smiles and welcomes Gaius's hug in greeting. "Thank you, old friend," he says, taking in all that Gaius brought with him.

He leads the horses to the other side of the front of the house, and secures them to the bushes there. Then two men sit side by side on the low stonewall and look out over the yard in front of the house.

"I didn't know where else to go. Balinor's cave was too far to travel to without a horse, and I still need to stay near Camelot." Gaius nods, and pats Merlin's hand. After a few moments of silence, Merlin asks, "how is Arthur?"

"He's as lost as you are, Merlin. Heartbroken."

"So, now I've gotten what I always wanted," Merlin says with bitterness, his eyes prickling with tears. "Arthur finally sees me for who I really am." He pauses. "And he despises me for it. He fears me and he still fears magic. I don't know if he will ever accept it."

"He will come round, I know it."

Merlin snorts in disbelief. "Gaius, you must be careful. Camelot's in danger; Arthur's in danger." Merlin grabs Gaius's arm to emphasize his point.

"What do you mean, Merlin?"

"You read that prophecy. And Finna said that Arthur's enemies are close. She said that the great battle nears. You must not let Arthur go to Camlann! He'll die there."

"I'm not sure that anyone could stop him if he felt that was what he had to do."

Merlin looks at him anxiously. "Do not trust Mordred! Finna warned me; she said not to trust the Druid boy. I know it was him she meant. He will betray Arthur."

Gaius looks at him. "The boy is devoted to Arthur. He's saved his life."

Merlin looks down, and shakes his head. "I can't ignore what I've seen. That awful battle." He shudders. After a moment, and with difficulty, Merlin pulls himself together and looks around at what Gaius had brought. "You took a big risk coming here. Does anyone know where you've gone?"

"No, but I think Arthur suspected that I might attempt to find you." He smiles briefly. "No one tried to stop me. He doesn't want you dead, Merlin."

"He just wants me not to be me."

"Yes, for now," Gaius admits. "I'm not sure that I'll be able to come again too soon, if at all."

The two men unload the horses and bring the supplies into the cabin. "What about Cora?"

"She won't be missed. Somehow, I don't think Arthur will even ask."

xXx

Later that evening, a few hours after Gaius gets back to Camelot, Arthur comes to see him in his chambers, where he is bent over a cauldron checking on the stew bubbling within. "Where were you?" Arthur wants to know. "I came by earlier."

"I had to, ah, travel to see a colleague, Sire," Gaius says uncomfortably as he straightens up and bows, taking a seat close to his cook-fire, gesturing Arthur to the chair nearby.

Arthur merely nods; something else is on his mind. "Gaius," he says, after sitting down and leaning forward a bit, "you've always known about Merlin, haven't you?"

Sensing that Arthur wants only to understand, not to punish him for hiding a sorcerer, he answers honestly, and nods slowly. "He saved my life, with magic, when we first met." He adds, "I tried to make him promise not to use magic in Camelot – fearing it would get him killed. But magic is as natural to him as breathing. He always only wanted to help."

"Help." Arthur laughs at the thought, shaking his head in wonder.

"His intentions were good, Sire, even if the results sometimes went a bit awry." Gaius thinks ruefully of the many sometimes-fatal consequences of Merlin's use of magic as he glances over to check on his dinner bubbling in the cauldron over the cook-fire, then looks back at Arthur. "He tried."

"Yes, he could be very trying," Arthur says sardonically with a crooked smile. Gaius does not return the smile, but waits patiently for Arthur to express what's troubling him.

Then Arthur continues, in a grim manner, "I've been thinking about all the threats that we faced over the years from magic and sorcerers." He pauses, and takes a deep breath. "Did Merlin assist them?"

"No! Never!" Gaius is shocked. "He saved Camelot, protected you, more times than you can possibly imagine."

"So he insisted. Repeatedly," Arthur huffs. "I always took it as a joke."

"He has always been there, at your side."

"So where was he when that old sorcerer, that Dragoon person, killed my father?" Arthur blurts out suddenly, in a flash of long buried anger.

Gaius cannot tell him the truth. It is another of Merlin's secrets that he alone can tell. But he does say, with conviction, "he didn't kill your father, Sire; Uther was dying. The sorcerer did everything in his power to try to save him."

"You've said that before. How can you be sure he didn't kill him?"

"I would stake my life on it. He only meant to heal."

Arthur looks skeptical. "We've had this conversation already. I'm still not convinced."

"Oh, but I am sure." Gaius pauses, then adds, "there is something you need to see." Gaius stands slowly and crosses the room to the cupboard. He takes out a small box, returns to where Arthur is sitting and hands it to him, taking his seat again. "Open the box, Arthur, but do not touch the item inside."

"What is it?" Arthur asks, gingerly taking the small box. He opens it and peers inside at the small round disk, a triquetra surrounded by runes, on a chain, like a necklace.

"I found it around your father's neck after he died. It's an amulet with powerful negative magic, enchanted to reverse and magnify any healing spell used to save Uther's life. The healing spell was working, but the power of the amulet defeated it." Gaius concludes, with sadness in his voice, "no matter what spell the sorcerer cast to save Uther, he was bound to fail."

Arthur is overcome by sadness at the futility of it all. "Why would he even try to save my father's life if succeeding would mean that my father would want to have him executed?"

"You'd have to ask him that, Sire."

"Yes, I suppose I would." Arthur is pensive.


	10. Chapter 10

A Stranger's Gift

Chapter 10

Merlin passes a second long and lonely night in his new home wrapped in a thin blanket on a pile of straw on the floor. He'd spent the day before after Gaius left sorting through his belongings that Gaius had brought with him. There was a pack of food, but Merlin knows it will not last long. He'll have to hunt and scavenge, and definitely find some way to buy what else he'll need in a nearby village.

He wakes to the sunlight streaming in from the window on the back wall, with a small black cat curled up next to his chest. When he moves, the cat does also, in a long luxurious stretch, reaching out with her paws. He studies her, wondering if she belongs to anyone around here. She is quiet and small, sleek black from her ears to the tip of her tail, except for the white tips of her back paws, and a white spiral in the fur on her chest. " _Like a triskellion_ ," Merlin thinks. When she finally opens her eyes, she gazes at him steadily with an unblinking golden stare. He shrugs and rises from the straw pallet that he has made for his bed. He rummages in the pack for something to eat for breakfast, the cat following his every move with a relentless stare not stirring from her spot in the sunbeam illuminating the pallet.

He heads outside to check on Cora, tied up under an overhang behind the cottage. Reluctantly he gives her one of the apples that Gaius had brought. He'll have to sort out feed for her as well. He wonders in passing, " _what does the cat eat_?" He supposes that if the cat has survived thus far on her own, she could no doubt fend for herself. He's glad there's a well, so he will not have to find a reliable water source in the wild. All in all, he feels the cottage will serve his needs. And it's close to the border with Camelot. He'll be able somehow to keep watch over Arthur and the Kingdom. Gaius had left one of Niniane's messenger pigeons* with him, so he'll be able to communicate with him if he needs to.

He spends the morning clearing out accumulated detritus and debris, sweeping the room clean. The cat trails his steps as he moves back and forth with his tasks to make a home for himself. When he stands at the workbench he's set up under the window, she curls in and around his legs, purring steadily. He's organizing the provisions he found in the packs. With the supply of medicines Gaius had brought and the bounty of the surrounding forest to create his own, Merlin will have his basic medical supplies. He's decided he's going to become a traveling healer, trading treatments for food and goods and what coin the patients could pay.

He looks down at the cat at his feet, smiling at her twirling movements around his legs. He dips a goblet in the bucket of water on the small table near his fireplace, taking it outside to drink it on the bench he'd left against the wall. The cat follows him and jumps up next to him on the bench, studying him. She purrs loudly, butting her head under Merlin's hand. He strokes it absentmindedly, gazing unseeing into the woods.

Several days pass in this manner. Merlin has hunted small game, gathered berries and nuts to make food for himself. The cat keeps him company, playfully trying to catch Merlin's attention. Late one afternoon, the cat is asleep in a patch of sun on the bench outside next to where he sits reading, on her back with her front paws bent over the white swirl on her chest. Absently, he reaches out with his hand and gently ruffles the fur on her belly. She arches her back and waves her front paws around. She rolls around and sits up, head tilted, and gazes at him, " _what is she thinking_?" Merlin wonders. He smiles at the cat and takes his book inside with him. It's time to get his supplies organized for his travels.

Merlin's collected fresh herbs and mushrooms and prepared additional potions and salves. It's time, he decides, to venture out and try his luck and skill as a physician at nearby towns. He's standing at his workbench, packing up his supplies in a medicine bag, to ready it for his planned journey on the morrow. The cat had jumped up onto the bench and is sprawled out on her side, watching his movements, golden eyes unblinking, lazily flicking her tail on the tabletop.

"So Cat, do you think maybe I'll be able to get some news of Camelot?" he says aloud mostly to himself, reaching out to stroke the cat.

" _Just don't cross the border into Camelot, you dope,"_ Merlin hears in his head, over the sound of the cat's purr as she adjusts her head to nuzzle into a better position under his hand.

"Yeah, I know. I'm really not an idiot." He smiles ruefully at the recollection of Arthur's favorite insult, raising his head to look out the window at the fading afternoon, gently stroking the sleek black fur.

" _Could've fooled me. You got yourself banished._ "

"Well, it's better than dead." Suddenly, he realizes what is going on. He stills his hand and looks at the cat, who stares back at him and twitches an ear. "Great! Now I know I am alone way too much. I'm definitely losing it. I'm talking to a stupid cat!" She sits up in a quick lithe movement, fixing him with a sharp golden stare.

 _"Hey! Watch what you say!"_ The cat arches her back, fluffing her tail. _"And I suppose trotting out in the middle of the night to chat with a giant talking lizard is normal? In what Kingdom?"_

"Kilgarrah is not a lizard. He's a dragon."

" _Whatever."_

"Why'd you start to talk just now?"

 _"You finally addressed me directly."_ The cat blinks slowly once. " _Though technically, I'm not actually speaking. Only your mind can hear me._ "

"I guess this means that I will have to give you a name."

" _No thanks; I already have one."_

"I think I will call you Midnight."

" _Seriously? Midnight? For a black cat? How unimaginative_."

"Okay, do you have a better name?"

" _Yes. My own of course: Magical Mister Mistoffolees_."

"That's way too long. I will call you Misto."

" _Suit yourself. Oh, and Emrys? I know you're the Dragonlord and all, but you better not expect me to come every time you call."_

xXx

In a swift fluid movement, Arthur lifts his sword to the upper left quadrant to parry the attack from Gwaine, whose swing meets Arthur's sword with a bone-jarring clang. On the practice field behind them, Leon runs the squires through their drills, while Percival has paired off the younger knights for their own sparring practices. Arthur had told Gwaine to 'give it his best shot' in their sparring match. The two men are equally skilled and have been going full tilt for a while. Both are breathing heavily from their efforts. Arthur grunts when Gwaine's last blow strikes. He feints to his left as if following his sword's trajectory, and Gwaine's movement follows, opening up his side when Arthur shifts for a full-on body block. Both men tumble to the ground; they turn on their backs, panting up into the sky, and lie side by side.

"Did you know?" Arthur asks after a few minutes, then adds, "about Merlin?"

"Nah. No one did," Gwaine answers. "Though I'm not sure about Lancelot. He was Merlin's closest friend in Camelot."

"Gaius knew."

"Well, yeah, he was his guardian." Gwaine turns his head sharply to look at Arthur. "But I'm angry that the scrawny little squirt didn't trust me, though," he grits out. "I would've kept his secret."

"From me?" Arthur slows his breath and stares at the clouds scudding overhead, his expression suddenly sad.

"Yeah. You would've had him executed."

Arthur draws in a sharp breath at this revelation. "Maybe at the very beginning," Arthur admits honestly. "Maybe." He thinks for another moment. "Not sure what I would've done, before." He turns and gives Gwaine a weak lopsided smile. "Okay, I admit it. There were times I did want to kill him: he was certainly annoying enough."

Gwaine huffs out a small laugh, before he says more seriously, "did you never suspect?"

"There was always something about him; I could never quite put my finger on it. But really? No, I never did." He shakes his head. How had he been so blind?

"You know, I've been thinking back on all the times we've fought, outnumbered by our foes, and against all odds, when these strange accidents would inexplicably befall our attackers, and we'd win the encounter. Merlin'd be in the middle of it all and emerge unscathed, while the rest of us were wounded, battered and bruised."

"He was hiding," Arthur scoffs.

"Nah." Gwaine pauses, musing. "I don't think so. I think that actually he may have had more to do with our victories than any of us ever realized."

"Using magic?" Arthur is incredulous.

Gwaine nods. "Yeah." The two are silent again, each staring up at the sky lost in thought, listening to the sounds of shouts and swords of the men on the field behind them.

* * *

*A/N: See "The Runaway Servant" by Nantasyland for more on Niniane's pigeons.


	11. Chapter 11

A Stranger's Gift

Chapter 11

Merlin ties up his rolled-up blanket with some stout twine he had found in the cabin, taking a last look around for anything else he should take that might be useful. He'd packed his medicine bag the night before, and has put some foodstuffs into his pack along with a change of clothing.

"All set," he says, glancing around.

" _Sure you don't want company?"_ he hears from the small black figure standing at his feet.

"Now, how would that look? A magician and a black cat familiar. Too predictable, Misto." Merlin shakes his head, chuckling.

" _Very funny, Emrys. You don't have to tell anyone you're magical_."

"I don't intend to mention it. Need to know basis, you see."

" _Generally best to keep it to yourself."_ Misto flicks her tail. " _If you want to keep your head, that is_."

"Okay, I'm off." He shoulders his pack, grabs the medicine bag, tucking the blanket roll under his arm and leaves the cabin, Misto following at his heels, the door swinging closed behind him. He secures the roll and pack behind Cora's saddle, takes her reins in hand, and quickly mounts. Without a glance back, he trots down the trail to the road to the nearest town of any size.

He's going to become 'Master Myrddin' again, an itinerant physician, offering cures for coin – or food. He'd done it before, once when he was trying to rescue Arthur from the slavers,* a few years before. He casts the spell, and transforms himself into a man in his middle years, with streaks of grey in his dark brown hair and beard, bearing a deep vertical furrow on his forehead centered between his thick dark eyebrows. He no longer needs Gaius's blue potion to break the aging spell. He has learned better control over the power of his magic and can now transform at will.

After a few hours ride, he guides the horse into a village and is directed to the local inn. He dismounts and seeks out the innkeeper. By mid-afternoon, his belongings are stored in a chamber upstairs, Cora is lodged in the stables, and he is seated at a table in a private corner of the main room of the inn, facing a villager who suffers from boils on his face.

Within a few short weeks, Myrddin becomes noted healer in the area, stopping at towns and Druid encampments alike. He eventually makes his way to head back home to his cabin, packs filled with foodstuffs and supplies, relieved to let go of his middle-aged visage. By the time he reaches the path approaching the hut, Misto is sitting by the front door, waiting for him, washing the white swirl of fur on her chest with her rough pink tongue.

xXx

"Morgana has declared war," Arthur announces to the somber men seated around the table in the Privy Council chambers. They look back at him and each other with alarm. "Yesterday, the body of one of Camelot's knights was found just within the Camelot border, by Sir Gwaine and Sir Percival. He had been killed in a most heinous manner. Gaius, if you would explain, please?"

Gaius stands and takes a deep breath, reluctant to relive the horror he had felt. "The death of the knight was a warning. The knight's skin had grown over his face until he suffocated, as a result of powerful dark magic. In the days before the great purge, it was a punishment known as 'raigaid' delivered by the high priestess to her enemies. It is an ultimate warning to the entire kingdom." Gaius looks around at the knights and counselors assembled around the table. "It's how the priestesses declared war." He takes his seat again.

"Was this truly Morgana's work, do you think?" one of the councilors asks Gaius.

"It can be none other, my Lord. She is the last high priestess of the old religion."

"Surely this is nonsense," another adds. "King Uther would never have tolerated these beliefs."

"Lord Cardogan," Arthur says sternly. "I am not my father. When I learn of potential threats to the kingdom – magical or otherwise – I take them seriously. Others may believe what you do not."

"Does this mean she intends to wage a war of sorcery?"

"She has that power. I don't think we can discount anything," Arthur answers, adding, "but reports from our patrols and spies have informed us that Morgana is also amassing an army of Saxon invaders." Arthur turns to his First Knight. "Sir Leon?"

"Yes, Sire. We've had reports that Saxons are on the move through neighboring kingdoms. We think they are heading for Morgana's stronghold over the northern border, not far from Fort Stowell."

"Leon, have Gwaine lead a patrol to the area to see what he can learn and report back on the strength of the garrison at Fort Stowell." With that, Arthur rises and dismisses the Privy Council. "Thank you, my Lords."

Suddenly he calls out, watching the men depart, "Gaius, may I have a moment?"

"Are you ill, Sire?" Gaius asks, halting his steps and turning back to speak to the King.

"No, no. Nothing like that." Arthur taps together a pile of loose papers and hands them to Sir Geoffrey, who bows and starts to leave the room, nodding at Gaius as he passes. Arthur waits until the doors have been closed behind Sir Geoffrey before speaking again.

He clears his throat. "Gaius, do you know where Merlin is?"

"You banished him, Arthur." Gaius shakes his head sadly. "He's gone."

"Could his magic be used to defend Camelot?"

"It has been. Many times," Gaius says patiently. Arthur looks at him skeptically. Gaius continues, "he is very powerful. There are those who say he is the greatest sorcerer ever to walk the earth."

" _Merlin_?" Arthur exclaims, incredulous. He sits down heavily in the chair at the head of the table. "Tell me," he commands, leaning forward, gesturing Gaius to take the chair customarily occupied by Geoffrey of Monmouth at the center of the table.

"Sire?" Gaius sits.

"Tell me about Merlin's magic."

"Arthur, it's not my story to tell." Gaius holds out his hands in an open gesture over the table.

"Nevertheless, tell me what you have witnessed. You said that Merlin saved my life countless times. I know Merlin saved my life when the sorceress impersonating Lady Helen threw the knife at me while all woke from sleep at that banquet. Was that magic?"

Gaius nods. "Yes." He studies Arthur, then adds, "he slowed time."

"He . . . um . . .what?" This is so much to absorb. Arthur takes a deep breath. "Okay." He places his hands flat on the table in front of him. "Tell me. When else did you mean?"

Gaius sits quietly for a few moments, collecting his thoughts, casting back in his memories for an incident that he saw personally that displayed Merlin's power. The many small acts of moving objects would not convey the magnitude of the power that Gaius knows Merlin commands. He knows what Merlin was capable of because he's seen its effects, but there really was very little of significance that he could say he actually witnessed. He needs an example of Merlin's magic that Arthur also experienced in some way. He nods to himself, having decided on the tale to tell, and starts to talk.

"Years ago, not long after you returned from your first diplomatic mission to the Western Isles, Merlin drank poisoned wine in the chalice that King Bayard had gifted you during his state visit to forge a treaty with your father. He almost died of it."

"Ah, yes. I remember that. But I actually saved his life, you know, by finding the mortaeus flower so you could make the antidote," Arthur says self-assuredly.

Gaius nods. "That's true. But what do you remember about the cave where you found it?"

"It was dark, so dark after I dropped the torch. A woman had led me to a natural bridge in the cave that led to the ledge where the flower could be found, but she collapsed it under me. I almost fell to my death before I caught myself. I thought it was the end. When I asked her why she didn't just finish me off, she said something about not being my destiny to die at her hand." Arthur shrugs. "Then she left me hanging by my fingertips on the wall of the cave, in the dark with these huge insects skittering up the wall towards me."

"Nimueh," Gaius says quietly, on an exhalation. "It must have been."

"Who?"

"Never mind. Then what?"

"From nowhere, this blue ball of light appeared. I could see again: the flowers, the insects. I gathered my strength and pulled myself up. Once I got the flower, I climbed to safety in the light that the blue ball gave off. I know it sounds crazy, but it felt like something or someone was watching out for me."

"Yes." Gaius nods and looks steadily at Arthur. "It was Merlin."

"Merlin." Arthur looks dumbfounded. "Seriously? How?"

"He was dying. The poison was acting faster than I'd anticipated, and he was fading, delirious, talking even though he was unconscious: words of a spell from the old religion. I turned back the blanket and in his hand he held a ball of swirling blue light." Gaius looks over at Arthur's stunned face and nods again in confirmation as he sees Arthur's comprehension of what he'd said. "Then he spoke aloud, urging you to climb, to follow the light."

"That's not possible," Arthur demurs in a whisper.

"His magic sent it to you to save you." Gaius stands. "He did it for you, Arthur."

* * *

*A/N: See "The Sorcerer's Slave" by Nantasyland for the backstory.


	12. Chapter 12

A Stranger's Gift

Chapter 12

Arthur tries to find Merlin, sending out patrols to follow up on possible leads; he's not entirely sure why. Although he doesn't think he's really ready to welcome Merlin back to Camelot with a full pardon, he wants answers. Gaius had said that Merlin saved him, saved Camelot, time and again, without his knowledge, and without seeking a reward. Maybe he can help now; although Arthur's not confident he'd be willing to help, under these circumstances.

But Merlin had said, in the midst of all of his frantic babbling when Arthur first confronted him with evidence of his magic, that it was his destiny to protect Camelot. What destiny? What does that even mean: his destiny?

More than anything, Arthur wants to understand why Merlin had deceived him all these years. Was everything a lie? Who was this man that he thought he knew so well? He'd banished Merlin while his anger at Merlin's betrayal was still white hot; perhaps he was too hasty? He couldn't command the execution that some of his council demanded, but he also hadn't allowed himself the time to understand why and how; he only knew the personal, visceral hurt he felt when he realized that the one person whose loyalty he trusted so completely had lied to him and deceived him so utterly from the very first day they met. The hurt he still feels like sharp, sour bile in his throat.

He rides out on his own to the hut where he and Merlin found the old man Dragoon when they sought out the sorcerer to try magic in Arthur's desperation to save his father's life. It's the only connection he knows to magic. Perhaps Merlin came to see the old man to seek help after he was banished, if the old sorcerer is even here. He was gone when Arthur came looking for him to kill him in his immediate grief after his father's death. So much time had passed since then, maybe he had returned to his old home.

As he trots his horse along the trail approaching the cabin, he sees a small black cat with golden eyes sitting in the middle of the path in front of him near the lone standing stone, blinking at him. He starts to move around her, but she swishes her tail and scampers away, darting ahead of him down the trail.

When she reaches the hut, Misto noses open the door. " _He comes_."

Merlin looks up from the herbs he'd been chopping on the block, the knife shaking suddenly in his hand. "Who?"

" _Who do you think, you dolt_?" Misto jumps up to the tabletop, and nudges Merlin's hand holding the knife. " _Your King_."

Merlin hears a single horse approaching, then Arthur's voice rings out from the yard, "hallo?"

Merlin sets down the knife and clenches his fists on the tabletop, rapidly speaking the words of the aging spell as his eyes glow bright pure gold. He becomes the old man that Arthur knows as Dragoon.

" _Nice trick. Now go_."

Misto jumps down to the floor and heads to the door. Merlin, as Dragoon, follows her, opening the door to face Arthur.

"So, Arthur Pendragon, have you come back here to try to kill me again?" He watches, hands on his hips, as Arthur dismounts and ties off his horse on the rail Merlin had installed at the side of the hut. Arthur does not draw his sword.

"No. I'm actually looking for my servant, Merlin. He brought me here when I sought your help to heal my father. I thought you might know of his whereabouts. He's a sorcerer."

Dragoon snorts with exasperation. "What? Do you think all sorcerers just sort of know each other? How would I know where he is?"

"He was banished from Camelot. I thought he might come here to seek you out. For help."

"You fool. You still mistreating your servants?" Misto twines around Dragoon's legs where he stands facing the other man.

Arthur chooses to ignore this. He moves in closer to the cottage, away from his horse and his weapon. He studies the old man's face and says, "you call yourself Dragoon, don't you?"

The old sorcerer nods, "I did when we first met, yes."

"Tell me something, Dragoon. Twice you've put yourself in jeopardy of execution by my father's hand. You saved Guinevere from the flames by claiming to have planted a magical poultice, and then later you came to Camelot at my request to try to heal my father. Why?"

 _"Because he really is an idiot_." Misto stops moving, and looks up at Arthur, her voice echoing in the sorcerer's head.

"I wasn't an idiot. I did what I felt I had to do."

"That doesn't even make sense," Arthur protests.

" _He rarely does_."

"I do so," Dragoon says in annoyance. He sighs and says in a serious tone, "I didn't kill your father, you know. I did everything in my power to save him."

Arthur says "but why did you agree to do it, if success could only mean your execution if my father ever found out?"

"You had promised me that magic-users would no longer be hunted. I wanted an end to fear and persecution for my kind, so that people like me could live in peace." Dragoon looks steadily at Arthur. "I trusted you would keep your word."

"And I trusted you with his life," Arthur snarls out a retort with a sudden flash of anger.

"I'm sorry you lost your father." After a moment, he adds in a softer tone, "there was a counter-spell in an amulet found around his neck. There was nothing I could do."

"Who was the true killer?"

"Morgana." Dragoon looks bitter. "She enchanted the medallion to reverse the effect of my healing spell."

"How do you know?" Arthur had seen the enchanted disk on a chain in Gaius's chambers, but he had assumed it had been found after Dragoon had fled.

"I know more than you could possibly comprehend." He places his index finger alongside his nose, nodding sagely.

" _So you say_." Misto blinks up at the face of the old sorcerer.

"Shut it!"

"Excuse me?" Arthur says.

"You can go, Arthur Pendragon." Dragoon waves him away. "You will not find your Merlin here."

xXx

Gwaine and his two-man patrol ride hard back for Camelot, pushing their horses to make all possible speed. The news he bears is alarming, and he must let Arthur know as soon as possible about the threat in the north to Fort Stowell. They race through the town and over the drawbridge at a full gallop, reining up only when reaching the steps to the Citadel behind King Bruta's statue. Gwaine dismounts immediately, not waiting for a groom to approach to take the reins. He grabs a parchment roll from his pack, and without looking back, he takes the steps two at a time.

He hurries down the seemingly endless corridors to make his way to the council chambers, running a hand through his hair to try to smooth the windblown mess. When he reaches the room, the guard admits him. Arthur is seated at the head of the table, with Geoffrey in his accustomed seat on the left side near the center, papers and quills at the ready.

The council is listening to a droning report delivered by Sir Lionel, the castle steward, on the state of the Citadel's food supplies and resources in the event of a siege. When he sees Gwaine enter the room, Arthur holds up a hand to Lionel to wait a moment. "Sir Lionel, please leave your written summary with Sir Geoffrey. And speak to Sir Leon about his needs for the knights and foot soldiers. We'll hear from him later on the state of his preparations."

Lionel moves to take a chair at the table to Arthur's right, next to Gaius, who smiles at him when he sits. Arthur looks down the length of the table where Gwaine stands waiting for Arthur's acknowledgement, a bit breathless from racing down the halls. "Sir Gwaine, what have you learned?"

"Her force is growing, Sire." Gwaine unrolls the map he had extracted from his pack as he walks the length of the room to place it on the table in front of the King. "The Saxons are assembling here and here," he says pointing to locations on the map, "not far from Fort Stowell."

Arthur looks at the map, studying the terrain and the locations of the Saxon forces. "They have chosen well," Arthur says. "These are strong locations from which to launch an attack on the fortress."

Leon stands and walks over to look at the map. Arthur points out the locations, and Leon nods his agreement. "The garrison there as presently manned won't be able to withstand a dual assault."

"Yes Leon, but we don't know how ready she is to attack. We may still have time to strengthen the garrison and help build the fort's defenses," Arthur responds.

Gwaine speaks up again. "I'll go back immediately, Sire, if you give me the men and arms."

"See to it. Leon, you'll go with him." Arthur glances at Geoffrey, who makes a notation on his pages. "Sir Lionel, please arrange for food and supplies for their journey."

Lionel rises, and inclines his head in assent. "We'll do it right away, my Lord."

The three knights turn to leave the council room, Gwaine snatching the map from the table. "I'll need that," he says, rolling it up as he walks.

Once outside in the corridor, Lionel continues on his way forward, but Leon reaches out to grab Gwaine's arm to halt his steps. "So, what's the real reason for your urgency to get back to Fort Stowell?"

Gwaine looks a bit abashed, then can't help but smile. "I, ah, I met this girl, named Eira."


	13. Chapter 13

A Stranger's Gift

Chapter 13

Barely a week later, Arthur rides back to Dragoon's hut in the woods. He's not sure what has compelled him take the short journey across the border again. His conversations with Gaius and even Gwaine have made him think about how Merlin has used his magic. He wants to understand what he'd been taught to fear and hate. Maybe magic can be used to defend Camelot from Morgana's invasion. Fight sorcery with sorcery.

A woman's scream shreds the silence of the woods as Arthur trots down the path to the hut. He pulls up and quickly dismounts from his horse, grabbing his sword in a practiced motion. He rushes up to the door, thinking to run inside to help the woman he hears. A burly man in peasant's garb leaps up from his perch on the stones and blocks the door to prevent Arthur from entering.

"Let me pass! There's a woman in danger!" Arthur shouts, tussling with the man, reaching out and opening the door to the hut.

"No! It's my wife," the man grunts as another scream echoes.

"Well, then, help her!" Arthur tries to get past the peasant blocking the door.

"She's with the physician." The man shoves Arthur away. "It's our first child."

Arthur stumbles backwards, lowering his sword, glaring at the man. During their confrontation, Misto slips inside the cottage. She buts her head against Merlin's leg, kneeling next to the cot where the woman pants in pain.

" _He's here again_."

Merlin tries to ignore her, gritting out between his teeth, "not now, Misto. Busy here."

Misto launches herself onto the workbench in one sleek fluid movement. " _It'll be a female_." She perches there, head tilted to one side, tail gently swishing the tabletop behind her.

Merlin watches the woman's face, with his hands on her belly, feeling the next contraction build. He tells her, "bear down now, one more push, as long and hard as you can." The woman grits her teeth and grunts a thin high wail with the effort of her labor. Merlin is ready, and the infant is delivered. He smiles up at her, when she releases her pressure. "It's a girl," he says with a happy smile, standing up with the newborn his arms, carefully wrapping her in a clean blanket. He gives her to her mother to hold. "Almost done." The woman smiles in the respite from pain, her face bathed in sweat.

When the door to hut opens, Arthur's head whips around thinking he hears what sounds like a familiar voice tell the man that he has a new daughter, that mother and baby will be fine. The husband sags with relief against the wall. "When the midwife wasn't at home, we didn't know where else to go," he says.

"Glad I could help," the voice behind the doorway says. The man nods, grateful.

"Wait a minute!" Arthur blurts out. The door slams closed. Arthur turns to the man who is now sitting on the low stonewall facing the door, staring at it with a wondrous expression on his face.

"Who was that?" Arthur asks the man imperiously.

The husband says distractedly, "that was The Boy, the apprentice to the physician and Master Emrys." He looks at Arthur strangely.

Arthur realizes that this is an important moment for the man, and says, "I'm glad she's okay."

The man smiles broadly. After a few more minutes pass, Arthur sees Dragoon come through the door, the black cat immediately following, tail held high.

The new father jumps to his feet. "Master Emrys! I didn't know you were here as well. Where's The Boy? I want to thank him."

"I . . erm . . sent him out the back on an errand."

"How is my wife?"

"She's resting now, but you can go in to see her and your daughter."

"Thank you, thank you, Master Emrys." The man bobs his head twice and dashes into the cabin.

Arthur steps up to the front of the cabin and faces the old man who has just closed the door behind himself. "Who's Emrys?"

"Ah." Merlin's ancient eyes squint and his nose wrinkles as he tilts his head with a shrug. "That would be me."

"I thought your name was Dragoon."

"I am called by many names, Arthur Pendragon."

"Emrys. I've heard that name before." Arthur thinks for a few moments, then he remembers. "That was the name of the sorcerer that Merlin went looking for when the Druid's children* were in danger. Of course, the idiot never managed to find him."

"Well, you didn't need me, did you? So, I never made an appearance."

"How did you know?"

"I know a lot." Emrys taps the side of his nose, nodding in a familiar gesture. Then he looks at Arthur impatiently. "What do you want this time?"

"Your help to find Merlin."

"Still looking for him, are you? Why?"

"I need his help. And I want to talk to him, to understand. I want to know the truth about his power."

"Frankly, Great King," the old sorcerer says, "I don't think you could handle the truth."

Arthur sniffs. "Great King. Someone else called me that once. I don't think she meant it as a compliment either."

"Is that so?" The old sorcerer puts his hands on his hips and cocks his head.

And with that short phrase and gesture, Arthur is cast back in his memories to relive the panic and fear he had felt on his and Merlin's desperate journey to the Cauldron of – what was it called? – to find the Dolma, that sorceress who would be able to cast the spell to break Guinevere free from Morgana's thrall. Arthur's relief was profound when she summoned the white goddess's light to save Guinevere in the Cauldron's chill waters. The old woman had refused payment, asking only that he remember that it was magic that saved his Queen. He does remember this; but he also knows that it was magic that had ensnared his Queen in the first place.

"It is," Arthur says. He brings his attention back to the old man in front of him. "I may not be the 'Great King,' but I do want to be a good king, fair and just. I want to learn about magic. It's been forbidden for so long in the Kingdom that we fear it, and the destruction it can bring."

"Magic can be a force for good."

"I've seen precious little of that good, only evil from Camelot's enemies." Arthur pauses. "That's why I want to talk to Merlin. He'll want to help; he always has. I don't think his magic is evil."

"Magic is neither good nor evil in itself, but only the minds of men who wield it make it so." Merlin's finger with the wrinkles and dark spots of an eighty-year-old man traces a small circular gesture in the direction of Arthur's sword in his belt. "It's like that elegant sword of yours: in the wrong hands it can cause great evil."

Arthur's eyes follow the direction of the gesture, and he studies his sword. "You know, I've always wondered how I managed to pull it out of that rock."

"What do you think? It was magic." The old face looks amused. "Obviously."

"Obviously." Arthur huffs a breath. "Merlin's magic," he says, smiling to himself, shaking his head. "I knew he was making that story up."

The old sorcerer smirks and nods. This is going to be a good conversation.

xXx

Merlin leaves his new home disguised again as Myrddin to travel as an itinerant physician through Lot's Kingdom. He's heard of an illness sweeping through the countryside. After some days journey tending the ill in small villages and farms, he reaches Ealdor, where a few in the hamlet have fallen ill from the fever. His mother is overjoyed to see him, spotting him riding in Cora on the road into the village. He dismounts from his horse when he sees her to walk the rest of the way into the village alongside his mother.

"A physician now, my boy!" she greets him, seeing through his appearance as Myrddin, recovering quickly from her initial gasp of surprise at his similarity to Balinor. "I'm happy to have you home." She hugs him fiercely, kissing his forehead as he ducks down to her level.

"Ah, Mother. I should have known I'd never fool you," he says through his smile.

"No, you couldn't. It's the eyes. Yours are so blue." She returns his smile. "But why are you traveling in disguise?"

"No one can know where I am. I am called 'Myrddin' in this appearance." Hunith stops their progress, laying a hand on his arm.

"Why? Are you in some kind of trouble?" She pauses and thinks for a moment. "That would explain the Camelot patrol that came here last week, asking about you." She looks at him, concern in her eyes. "What has happened, Merlin?"

"I was banished from Camelot. Arthur found out. I can never return."

"Oh no, Merlin."

"Yes," he admits, then squares his shoulders. "But now I have patients to treat here. What is wrong?"

* * *

*A/N: See "Children of the Druids" by Nantasyland for the backstory.


	14. Chapter 14

A Stranger's Gift

Chapter 14

Arthur and Gwen stroll hand in hand the early evening, along the ramparts directly overlooking the training fields. They pause and stand side by side, looking out over the countryside. The parapet is high enough above the ground that they are able to see the meadow outside the castle walls and the Darkling Woods beyond. The back door leading to the kitchens is just at the far end of the wall. Off to the left, in the distance, Gwen can just about make out the remnants of the towers of the ancient Temple of Aeru. Seeing them brings Merlin to her mind, and his frantic attempts to reach the sorceress to learn what she could tell him about dangers to Camelot. And what he learned from her was that the prophecy of Arthur's imminent death and a warning delivered that she knows Arthur will not heed. Merlin's only reward was his own banishment for the desperate use of the magic he had been born with to save himself and protect the woman.

She turns from the view and looks at her husband, her eyes troubled. "Do you think you'll ever be able to find him?" she asks.

Arthur had noticed where she had been gazing before she turned and faced him; he knows who she means. "I don't know, Guinevere." He drops her hand and rubs his eyes. "It's like he vanished. We can't find any sign of him." Arthur smiles at her ruefully. "I've even gone to speak to the old sorcerer, that Dragoon. You know, the one who pretended to enchant us."

"Really? You knew where he was?"

"Yeah, Merlin had shown me the way to his hut when my father was dying so I could seek his help to try to save his life." Arthur leans forward against the wall, hands splayed. He looks at the view with unseeing eyes, shoulders slumped. "I've been a hypocrite." He shakes his head. "Like my father."

"No, Arthur," Gwen challenges. "You're not your father."

Arthur looks at her gratefully for her staunch love, and shakes his head, looking away in shame. "I condemned magic, but was willing to use it when it suited me, asking that sorcerer to save my father's life." Bitterly. "We all know how that worked out." He takes a deep breath, swivels his head and raises his eyes to glance at his wife again. "But I sought him out again anyway."

"And was he able to help you?"

"Well, not to find Merlin, but he's made me think. A lot. About magic. And Merlin." Arthur looks at the ruined towers in the distance, a reminder of Merlin's efforts to hear the woman's warnings about danger to Camelot. "You were right, Guinevere, when you said that he always put Camelot first. He was extremely loyal."

"Yes. I miss him too."

"I just want to talk to him. To know what he's done. And understand why he did it. And to thank him."

"Arthur, I have a confession to make." She puts a hand on his arm, to capture his attention.

"About Merlin?"

"Sort of." She holds her breath, then lets it out slowly. "When I was under Morgana's spell, you know that I tried to poison you, right?"

"Yes. You told me." He takes her hand again, raising it to his lips and looking at her with forgiveness.

"What I didn't tell you is that I accused Merlin of the attempt. That's why he was arrested."

"Ah, Guinevere. It wasn't you; I know that. It was Morgana's power." Arthur puts his arms around her and pulls her close.

She looks up at him, and smiles. "After I was returned to myself, I was so grateful to Gaius for saving your life, that I really didn't question how it had happened," she confesses. "But I spoke to Gaius the other day about it. And to ask about Merlin."

"And?" Arthur leans back to be able to see her face.

"Gaius said it was Merlin who saved your life, not him. Merlin escaped from the cells where he was being held after his arrest, distracted the guards and the knights, and climbed the wall outside to get to your room!" She shakes her head in wonder. "He _climbed a wall_! You were so near death, Arthur. But he healed you." She rests her head on his shoulder, leaning into his embrace. " _I_ tried to kill you, but _Merlin's_ magic saved you."

"Magic can be good, can't it?" Arthur ruminates aloud. "Merlin always meant well."

"Isn't it time to lift the ban, Arthur?" Gwen asks. "Bring him home?"

Arthur leans back and looks at her. He nods slowly. " _Yes. It's time,"_ he thinks.

xXx

On his way back to his cottage, near Camelot's borders, Merlin makes many stops along the way. Close to home again, he visits a Druid village he'd not been to before, where he'd learned of an outbreak of sweating sickness. The villagers can hide in caves if needs must, but the people spend much of their time out of doors, families clustering around cook-fires and tents among the trees. Merlin's relaxed his appearance to his young self; he always feels safe among the Druids. He pulls up his horse at the edges of the settlement and dismounts, tying her to tree. He slings his medicine bag over his shoulder and walks toward a young man wielding an ax to fell a tree.

"Erm . . . ." he clears his throat.

Startled, the young Druid stills his ax mid-swing and turns to face Merlin. His eyes wide, he stammers, "Emrys! You weren't expected until tomorrow!"

Merlin nods in understanding. "I rushed here when I got your elder's message. It sounded serious. Can you take me to him?"

"Her." The boy shoulders his ax, and gestures for Merlin to follow him.

Walking behind the young Druid, Merlin looks around at the bustle of activity of the inhabitants going about their lives. He mourns that this kind of freedom from fear had been missing in Camelot for the long years of Uther's reign. And still is - although Arthur had declared that Druids would be given the respect they deserved, few felt safe enough to return to settle in Camelot's environs. He sees a heavyset woman approaching from the center of the village. A wild mop of curly grey hair, barely restrained by a blue scarf around her head, dances around her face as she half runs to greet Merlin, holding her faded brown skirts up and out of the way.

"Emrys," she pants, breathless from the exertion. "I'm grateful you came."

"I got your message. Where are the afflicted now?" Merlin asks the elder when he greets her.

"Just inside the caves. I'll show you." She leads Merlin to the cave entrance on the left, taking up a torch as they enter the dim cavern.

Merlin crouches down near a stricken woman, placing his hand on her forehead. She is cold and sweaty to the touch. "Can we have a tent set up, so we can bring them outside? They'll benefit from light and air, but should be kept apart from the rest of your community."

"What ails them?"

"It looks like the sweating sickness. Have others died?"

"Yes, too many," the elder responds, grief clearly expressed in her voice.

"I am sorry. It is a disease that usually takes its victims quickly. But if you give the patient lots of water to drink in a restorative brew and keep them warm, you can sometimes prevent the inevitable."

"You can set up there, Emrys, close to the stream," the Druid elder points to a small circle of stones indicating where a cook-fire would be placed. "What do you need for your treatments?"

"Is there a small tent that could be set up, for privacy for my patients? And some pallets?" he asks the elder. The elder nods, and looks behind him. Merlin senses a communication, though he's not privy to the content. He's always found the Druid telepathy a bit disconcerting when he experienced it, but appreciates its efficiency.

A teenaged boy appears and bows to Merlin, his hands tucked into the sleeves of his robes. The elder gestures at the boy. "Arwen will serve you and find everything you need, Emrys." Merlin smiles at the boy and gives his instructions. Arwen gives another small bow, and dashes away to comply.

The Druid boy Arwen appears at the entrance to the cave. "A tent will be set up, Emrys, near the stream. I already have a fire going with water in a cauldron above it."

"Thanks, Arwen. I'd like to move these people to the tent when it's ready."

"I'll be a little while." The boy shuffles his feet nervously. "If it's okay with you, I'd like to go hear the magic teacher."

"A teacher of magic?" Merlin looks at him eagerly. "May I go with you?" At the boy's smile, the two cross the camp to a small gathering of children seated on the ground in front of a man in black. They sit quietly at the rear of the assembly.

The teacher is a balding man of middle years with piercing brown eyes in a round face sporting a wispy beard. He doesn't carry himself or dress like a Druid. The rings on index and little fingers flash in the sunlight as he illustrates a hand gesture to float a large feather. The children seated around him repeat the words, imitating his movements.

To the children's disappointment, after a few more illustrations, the teacher dismisses them. "We'll meet again, tomorrow. But now I wish to speak to Emrys."

Merlin is startled that the man knows who he is. He approaches the older man, who rises and bows to him with respect. "Please, don't," he says, self-conscious.

"My lord Emrys, my name is Salazar, but my friends call me Zar."

"I am Merlin, though the Druids call me Emrys." He smiles. "I'm still not sure why."

"I have heard talk of a Merlin in my recent travels." Zar looks at him in sharp appraisal. "You know the King of Camelot is searching for you."

Merlin looks down at his feet before raising grief-stricken eyes to look at Zar again. "I've been banished from the Kingdom as a magic-user. I cannot go back there, even if he wants me to. Anyway, I'm not sure he's ready to find me." Zar gestures to the tree stumps nearby. The two men sit.

"He may yet learn what he needs to understand."

"Until then, I must hide. Still."

"You may not have the time to wait, Emrys."

"Why do you say that?"

"Morgana amasses an army, allied with the Saxons. She means to invade from the north. Soon, I think."

"What else can you tell me?"

"That's all I've heard."

Merlin chews the bottom corner of his lip in agitation. There's nothing he can do now, but he will find a way to learn more. So he can help. Arthur will need him. He has to help. Morgana cannot win. He looks over to the stream to see Arwen and a few others erecting a tent. As soon as he can, he will leave.

"You're a good teacher," Merlin says to Zar.

"Thank you, Emrys, I appreciate the compliment. Especially from you."

"No, seriously. Have you ever thought of setting up a magical school?" Merlin asks, an idea forming.

"Magic is not welcome everywhere in the kingdoms," Zar points out.

"No, but the school need not be located here. It could be in a remote location and the students could travel there." Merlin's enthusiasm mounts as he talks. "Or it could be hidden in plain sight. When I was in Londinium some years ago, there was an abandoned castle nearby. A sorcerer had enchanted it so that it appeared to be a ruin to non-magical eyes. It might be possible to create such an enchantment to hide a school."

"Well," Zar admits, "a few fellow scholars and I have talked about a school, but a building to teach magic always felt that it would invite trouble. Your idea might work, if we could band together to create an enchantment strong enough. It just might work." He smiles broadly as he thinks of the possibilities.

Merlin nods, smiling again. He says, "If you can, travel to the Western Isles and seek out the court archivist, a man named Galapas, at the library in the capital. Magic is accepted in the Western Isles and he runs a school of magic. He would be helpful to you, I'm sure. He might remember me. I was there many years ago, and almost stayed there to study." *

"Why didn't you?"

"I had a, . . erm . . , a commitment in Camelot I couldn't escape. I've never regretted it before, but sometimes, lately. . . ." Merlin shrugs.

The two men sit in companionable silence for a few moments in the late afternoon sun, when a snake approaches Zar and lifts its head fixing its eyes on the teacher. Zar leans forward, elbows on his knees and looks at the snake, listening intently. He nods, and says something to it in an incomprehensible tongue. The snake bobs its head and slithers away into the tall grass.

He turns his head to face the younger man. "Are you ready to be found, Merlin?"

Merlin panics, shakes his head from side to side vehemently. "No." He gesticulates with an open hand, sketching a half loop in the air. "You know, that whole 'penalty of death' thing?"

"Well then, you'd better run, you clever boy." Zar indicates the caves behind them by a movement of his head. "A Camelot patrol is approaching. Hide. Hurry."

Merlin is gladdened that the Druids no longer fear the knights of Camelot, but he must run and hide in the caves, which are well hidden from the road and the clearing. Merlin stands just inside the entrance of a cave, hidden from view behind shrubbery. He is looking to see if he can recognize anyone from Camelot. He sees Percival, but none of the other knights and squires on the patrol are known to him. He draws back into the shelter of the cave to listen unseen to the conversation.

Percival reins in his horse as he nears the clearing, holding up his hand to halt the rest of the party. He sits relaxed in the saddle, looking around, his hands move in the open gesture of the unarmed. The Druid elder approaches him. "Welcome to our village. What brings you here, beyond the border from Camelot?"

"We are looking for a young man named Merlin," Percival says.

"Why do you seek this individual?"

"The King of Camelot wishes it."

"What has this young man done?"

"That's the King's business," Percival asserts.

"Yes, perhaps. But in Camelot. Not here." The elder shrugs, then shakes her grey curls in denial.

"The King wishes only to speak with him."

"I know of no such young man from Camelot." The Druid elder opens her arms in a gesture to Percival to indicate an invitation to enter the village.

Percival shakes his head, and turns back to mount his horse. "If you learn anything of Merlin, would you send word to Camelot?"

"If I meet this Merlin of Camelot, I will make sure your message is conveyed."

Percival signals the others to ride out. They wheel their horses and trot them back to the road through the trees, heading back to the border for Camelot.

Zar hasn't moved from his seat where he watched and listened to this exchange. "They've gone," he calls out.

Merlin emerges cautiously from the cave. " _Thank you_ ," he conveys to the Druid elder.

" _You had to be protected, Emrys_ ," he hears back as he takes his seat again next to Zar.

"You can speak to snakes," he says to Zar.

"Yes." The older man shrugs.

"Are you also a Dragonlord?"

Zar shakes his head ruefully. "There aren't any dragons anymore, so what's the point?" Merlin doesn't answer, and Zar continues speaking. "But my grandfather was a Dragonlord. My mother was his only child, so his skill died with him. I inherited only a vestige of his powers through her, I think."

Arwen steps up to the two men and bobs his head at Merlin. "Emrys, the tent is ready," he says.

Merlin rises quickly, and, with a nod to Zar, follows the boy.

* * *

*A/N: See "Destiny's Choice" by Nantasyland for the backstory.


	15. Chapter 15

A Stranger's Gift

Chapter 15

Mounted on Llamri, Arthur rides out through the gates of Camelot at a slow and easy trot. When he's beyond the castle gates, and through the town, he urges her into a gallop. Once again, he's heading across the border to speak to Dragoon. He finds his conversations with the old sorcerer have spurred him to think, and wants to talk to him since Mordred's Druid girl is evidently a magic-user. She'd been a member of a party of Saxons that had attacked a Camelot patrol. Their attack took the lives of a few of his knights. By her actions, she was guilty of murder in his mind. But Mordred had pleaded desperately for her life to be spared. When Arthur refused, Mordred took matters into his own hands and freed her from the cells, running away from Camelot with her. Without horses to speed their escape, they were captured quickly and now both were in the cells, waiting for her sentence to be carried out. But he wants to talk to the old sorcerer about her, about magic, about what to do with Mordred.

He rides up into the small clearing in front of the hut to be greeted by the small black cat perched regally on the low stonewall to the right in front of the door, her tail wrapped around her paws. She blinks golden eyes at him. " _He's not here_." An ear twitches.

"Hallo? Dragoon!" Arthur calls out. After a few moments of silence, he tries again. "Emrys! Where are you?" He starts to move toward the cabin, the cat's head swiveling to watch him pass by and open the door. He pokes his head in. "Hallo?"

He frowns at the black cat that has followed him to stand looking up at him at the open door, her long tail held upright. " _I told you, he's not here_." Arthur stalks past the silent cat and enters the cabin for the second time in his life. He looks around, and sees it looks a bit cleaner and more orderly than it had when he came the first time to seek the sorcerer's help for his father. All of his recent conversations with Dragoon have been outside, and he feels a bit uncomfortable stepping into the sorcerer's private lair.

Curiosity overcomes his initial hesitance, and he steps inside and looks around, leaving the door open for light. If anything, the room reminds him of Gaius's chambers, which makes sense, he allows, since 'Master Emrys' is a physician as well. He sits on a stool, his elbow resting on a table nearby. "Where is he?" he mutters.

" _He's a traveling healer, you idiot. Where do you think he is_?" Misto had strutted inside to sit watching him from the open doorway, sunlight gleaming on her sleek black fur to outline her in a golden glow, her luminescent eyes the only light in her face. Arthur ignores her, and jumps to his feet, starting to pace.

He storms around the cabin, agitated and muttering some of his thoughts aloud, halfway addressing the cat. "Mordred, what do I do about Mordred? He loves this girl, but she's a murderer, sentenced to hang. I can't just let him go unpunished for releasing her." Misto paces alongside, rubbing against his legs, ears turning to listen to him.

"And Morgana Is leading the Saxons. How can we defend ourselves against her magical power?" Arthur stalks back and forth obviously disturbed. "I need Merlin to come home. How can I tell him I'm changing the laws on magic?" he mutters. "Merlin, where are you?"

He picks up a pot from the shelf without really seeing it, clumsily holding it, turning it in his hands.

" _PUT THAT DOWN_!" Misto yells telepathically.

Arthur is inexplicably startled, and drops the pot, breaking it. "Oh."

" _You really are a clumsy fool!"_

Arthur looks around guiltily. He finds a broom to sweep the shards aside. He's done that before, he remembers when he leans the broom against the wall.

Arthur leaves the hut and sits for a moment in the sun on the low stonewall in front. Misto jumps up onto the wall alongside and leans into him, nosing her head under Arthur's hand. Arthur absent-mindedly strokes the cat from head to tail.

Misto tries again to communicate with Arthur, _"He's been gone for several days, back tomorrow maybe."_ Arthur doesn't react, but continues to stroke the purring cat. _"I will tell him to come to you in Camelot."_

Arthur wishes he could think of a message to leave for the old sorcerer. How can he even explain what he wants of the other man when he doesn't really know himself? After a while, feeling strangely calmer, he leaves and mounts his horse to return to Camelot. " _I need more time_ ," he thinks. " _I'll postpone her execution, so I can decide what to do with Mordred_."

xXx

When Merlin returns home the next morning, Misto greets him, " _you had a visitor, Emrys_."

Merlin dismounts Cora, landing with both feet, and ties her reins to the post at the side. "Yeah? Who?" He pulls down his packs and sets them by the door.

" _You know who. He broke a pot_."

"Again?" Merlin snorts, amused.

" _He was very upset that you weren't here. He's a bit of a prat, isn't he?"_

"Not so much anymore, thanks to the gods." He shrugs and starts unbuckling Cora's girth to remove her saddle.

" _He was muttering about Mordred_." Misto steps up to Merlin's legs and butts her head against him.

Merlin stops what he's doing and looks down at the cat. "What about him?"

" _He freed a Druid girl who was to be hanged for murder. From the cells. And ran with her."_

"Oh no! He'll go straight to Morgana," Merlin starts to pace.

" _They were captured. She's to be executed_. _But your King doesn't know what to do about the young knight._ "

"I must go to Camelot to stop this madness."

" _You are right to mistrust the Druid boy, you know_."

"Can you blame me? The vision, the prophecy, Finna's warning? He is dangerous." Merlin halts his pacing, and looks hard at Misto. "Wait a minute. How do you know all this?"

" _I can read minds, Emrys_."

"You're scary, you know that?"

Misto blinks her golden eyes at him, twitching her right ear. " _I tried to tell him that you would come to him in Camelot. He wouldn't hear me_."

xXx

Merlin transforms himself to his middle-aged persona, with brown hair to his shoulders and a beard, laced with a touch of grey, his coat a glamor of worn brown leather, the furrow in his brow etched deeper with worry. He's ridden his horse partway to Camelot, tying her up in the woods, well hidden from the road. Merlin walks the rest of the way to Camelot, remembering the first time he entered the city all those years ago along the same road. He had been so overwhelmed then by the size, the colors and the noise of the city, all the people and activity. But when he joined the crowds in the courtyard within the citadel, he understood viscerally how dangerous it would be for him in Camelot: his welcome was to witness the execution of a sorcerer.

Always, always, he's known to keep his magic secret. And he had, until it was seen and he was forced to confess. He no longer fears execution, but takes on this disguise to avoid the complications that could arise if he should appear as the Merlin others know. A few brave souls might try to capture him, and he doesn't want to harm innocent citizens who make the attempt to bring him to face the King. He can't put Arthur into the position of trying to enforce the terms of his banishment and attempting to kill him. But he needs to speak to Arthur, and will assume his guise as Dragoon later when he does.

He looks like Master Myrddin now as makes his way to the familiar staircase that leads to Gaius's chambers. When he walks in, the old man looks up from his task at the workbench and drops a beaker of potion he had been examining, catching his breath.

"Merlin! I thought I saw a ghost! How like your father you are."

Merlin releases the aging spell to talk to Gaius, who tells him about Arthur's questions about Merlin and what appears to be Arthur's willingness to accept magic. "He knows now, Merlin," Gaius says, unable to contain his excitement.

"He knows what?"

"Some of it. What you've done for him, for Camelot." Gaius smiles at the younger man who has started to grin. "He asks about your magic, trying to understand."

Merlin is overjoyed. Then he pauses. "Did he say anything about my banishment? Will he lift it?"

Gaius looks down at his hands. "No, Merlin. I'm sorry. He hasn't said that to me."

"Then he's still not ready to accept me for who I truly am. He can entertain the thought of magic in the abstract, but not in me. He hasn't forgiven _me_." Merlin bows his head, leaning on the workbench, hands spread in front of him. He shakes his head in sorrow, then lifts it again to look at Gaius, inhaling sharply. "Tell me about Mordred," he says.

xXx

Gwen and Arthur walk slowly back to their chambers after their supper with Leon and a few of the other Knights. They continue their conversation from the corridor on their way back to their rooms.

"You're breaking his heart, Arthur, you know that." She's speaking of Mordred's despairing plea to Arthur to spare the Druid girl and allow them to leave Camelot. Arthur's refusal had precipitated Mordred's actions to rescue the girl from the cells and run from Camelot, taking the life of a guard to make their escape. The pair had been captured and was now in the cells, awaiting the girl's execution in the morning. He could delay it no longer.

"But what else could I do? The girl was part of the group that attacked the patrol, she tried to stab me, and she killed a guard. She's been sentenced fairly."

"Is it because she has magic?" Gwen asks softly, thinking of Merlin. The guard opens the door, and they enter their chambers.

"No. As a murderer," Arthur is adamant. The fact that she has magic did not influence his judgment, he's sure of it. He'd spared Merlin, hadn't he?

A knock on the door interrupts their conversation. The guard opens it partway, and says from the doorway, "I'm sorry to disturb you, my Lady."

Guinevere crosses back to the doorway to speak to him. Arthur doesn't hear what the guard says next to her from the corridor.

He hears Guinevere's "Yes, thank you. I'll come right away." She looks over at Arthur and mouths, "a few moments" and picks up her skirts to makes a quick exit.

Arthur removes his sword belt and drops it on the table. He's worn a tunic and vest to the quiet dinner, not his chainmail, so he has no need of his manservant. He reaches out for the carafe on the table and pours himself a goblet of the wine that had been left there, and starts to walk with it over to the window next to the fireplace to stare out into the dark.

"Arthur." Merlin's own voice sounds from the shadows behind the drapery in front of the window near the desk on the other side of the room although he's assumed the visage and body of the eighty-year-old man that Arthur has seen before as the ancient sorcerer.

Arthur smiles in happy surprise at what sounds like a familiar voice. "Mer . . . ," he starts to say as he turns and sees the old sorcerer step into the candlelight illuminating the room. "You."

"Yes. Who were you expecting?" He approaches Arthur to stand near the table, his back to the door.

"Never mind. What should I call you, Dragoon or Emrys?"

"Whatever." He shrugs. "You could even call me Merlin if it makes you happy to recall your lost little friend."

"I never found him." Arthur says bitterly.

"And you won't, not with your useless patrols, if he doesn't want to be found."

"What do you mean?"

"Your Merlin won't come back to Camelot. You banished him, remember?" The old sorcerer studies Arthur's face as he says that. "You know, that whole 'pain of death' thing?"

"Well, I'm beginning to re-think that judgment." Arthur frowns and crosses from the window to take a seat at the table in front of the fire.

"Ah, well. Good for you. Small steps," the sorcerer says with a small dry chuckle.

Arthur huffs with amusement. "What are you doing here?"

The old man turns serious. "Mordred and the Druid girl. Reconsider your judgment?"

Arthur looks at him sharply and frowns. "She admitted to murder. Her fate is sealed. It's Mordred's that concerns me. Should I free him?"

"Free them both?" The old man spreads out his hands in an open gesture.

"I cannot. She's dangerous." Arthur shakes his head, looking down at the red dark wine in his goblet.

"She's young. She's been led astray by Morgana's influence. She and Mordred love each other. Give her one more chance. I'm sure she'll take it."

"I cannot," Arthur repeats, shaking his head again. This time there is anguish in his voice. He turns to stare at the fire as the old sorcerer slips quietly from the room.


	16. Chapter 16

A Stranger's Gift

Chapter 16

Merlin shudders with the powerful surge of Mordred's violent magic when the Druid girl is hanged in the courtyard. He's standing on the side, under the portico near the stairs leading to Gaius's chambers. He's not disguised, feeling confident that all eyes would be drawn to the spectacle on the gibbet, though he's cast a distraction spell to turn eyes away from him.

Arthur _had_ listened to his pleas the night before, he knows now from Gaius, and the King had offered the girl one last chance to repent her crimes. Her blatant refusal and defiant words in front of the entire court sealed her fate. Gaius had been a witness along with the rest. Arthur had reluctantly and sadly condemned her to hang for her crimes. After the girl had been taken away, Merlin caught up with Gaius in a secluded alcove in the corridor and learned the news of the King's ultimate decision. He'd slipped out to hide in the shadows under the portico to observe yet one more execution in Camelot of a magic user, although this time for murder. He understands Arthur's position; the King _was_ fair and just. Nonetheless, Merlin grieves, knowing in his heart that the repercussions will be catastrophic for Arthur and Camelot, making his task to prevent Arthur's prophesied death at Mordred's hand that much more difficult.

Mordred, still locked in the cells, was not a witness to her insolence and threats. Merlin realizes that Mordred thought that the King had commanded Kara to appear before him to be hanged when she was taken away in chains. Merlin fears that Mordred will forever blame Arthur for the death of the girl he loved. He sinks down to huddle there on the stones in the corridor behind the half wall, in the shadows.

After Mordred's howl of anguish, Merlin senses Mordred's anger and heartbreak, but when he reaches out with his magic, he cannot catch any coherent thoughts other than " _Kara. He killed Kara_."

" _Mordred_ ," he calls with his mind. " _Mordred_."

" _Why can't you just let it alone, Emrys_?" Mordred's reply thought is bitter, angry.

" _Don't leave here, Mordred_ ," he conveys in his mind. " _Arthur will forgive you_."

" _I cannot forgive him_." Mordred's reply is quick. " _Arthur betrayed me. I will see him destroyed_."

" _You loved him. He trusted you, Mordred. He is your friend."_ Merlin's thoughts are desperate. He must keep Mordred here in Camelot.

" _Yes, maybe, but look what it got me. I begged him for her life, to let us go. But he killed Kara anyway. Just because she had magic_."

" _No, that's not why_." Merlin shakes his head in denial even though no one else can see. " _For murder and treason_."

He can sense the sniff of disdain in the other man's response, as Mordred shoots back, " _if that's what you choose to believe, Merlin."_

" _He's changing his views. I know it. It won't always be like this. He can accept magic_."

" _Right. So why haven't you returned to Camelot_?"

Merlin swallows, his mouth dry, before he thinks, _"I can't_. . . _I won't put him_ . . . ."

" _How do you think he would greet you_?" Mordred's angry thought interrupts his protests. " _Do you really think he would give you any welcome other than a sword at your throat?"_

Merlin squeezes his eyes to stop the tears threatening to spill. " _In time, he'll understand_."

" _Join us, Merlin. He doesn't deserve your loyalty. Morgana will bring magic back. We all will be safe again."_

" _No, Mordred. It's not the way. This is my destiny; I can't abandon him_." Merlin leans his head against the pillar, his tears flowing unchecked now.

" _But you were abandoned by your King when he banished you. And you have betrayed your kind. You still serve the evil that tried to destroy all magic_."

 _"No, Mordred. You're wrong; he is not his father. Please don't go. We can find a way to convince him_."

" _I have to find my own destiny, Emrys_." Mordred's thoughts are silent for a few moments.

" _Mordred! Please!"_ Merlin begs him. " _Don't do this_."

" _We won't meet again_ ," Mordred thinks with finality. " _I told you once before. I never forget, and I never forgive_."

Merlin can feel him shuttering his thoughts to close their tenuous connection; he reaches out one last time with an inarticulate plea. All he hears is " _goodbye, Emrys_." There is nothing more.

With heavy heart, Merlin quietly slips around the courtyard of the Citadel. He leaves the castle quickly, causing distractions as he goes so he can to remain undetected, and makes his way to the Darkling Woods. He finds Cora tied to the tree where he had left her, just the day before. He mounts the horse and guides her down the road away from Camelot, consumed by his desperate thoughts.

He must find a way to stop Mordred before he can join forces with Morgana, to be united in evil, as the dragon had foretold all those years ago. He reaches out with his mind to seek Mordred again, but there is nothing. Mordred has closed himself off. There must be some way to avert the events foretold in the Catha prophecy. He'll seek the aid of the Druids, of the Catha to find Morgana and stop her. The future of Albion rests on his shoulders. Never has the burden felt so weighty.

xXx

The gean canach slithers across the floor at Morgana's command and returns to the carved box placed on the floor. She bends down and replaces the lid, running her fingers along the runes carved on the edges. She watches the retreating back of the sorcerer Ari as he leaves the hall, walking with his head down shoulders slumped in defeat after the loss of his magic, then she turns her head smiles up at Mordred. "Now we know the war can be won," she says as she rises and walks to her throne.

"How can you be sure?" Mordred asks, looking at the box on the floor in horror.

"This creature will see to it that Emrys is destroyed. He is nothing without magic." She waves her hand in dismissal, catching Mordred's eyes. "And without magic, he won't be able to protect his precious King. Arthur will fall and Camelot will be mine."

xXx

Merlin, in the guise of the physician Myrddin, reins his horse down to a light trot at yet another small village to find a meal and a bed for the night. He's been riding in the north in the Kingdom of Camelot for days, seeking whatever information he can glean on Morgana's whereabouts. He'd learned yesterday of an attack on Fort Stowell by the Saxons; one of the survivors had escaped the carnage and was sheltering with distant family. He described the fireballs that the siege engines rained down, and the savagery of the Saxon assault, but he made no mention of any magical intervention. Yet Merlin fears that this attack could only have been Morgana's doing. The sorcerer Zar, whom he had met not too long ago in the Druid encampment where he treated the sweating sickness, had said he'd heard rumors that Morgana was aligning herself with the Saxons. If Mordred reached her, this attack would be her opening salvo in her war against Arthur. He'll reach there tomorrow to learn what he can. His skills as a physician would be welcome, he's sure.

When he gets to Fort Stowell, he finds a scene of devastation. The Saxons have taken the fort, those Camelot knights in the garrison who couldn't escape are prisoners, and the residents are left to fend for themselves. Merlin steps up to a Saxon guard and offers his services as a physician. He's shown to the main hall where the injured are being kept. He gets right to work, asking questions as he treats their wounds. From what he hears in the voices of the injured and their families – the fear, the awe – he realizes that indeed there was sorcery involved. It's clear to him that Morgana means to take all of Camelot. But none know of her whereabouts. Even careful questions posed to the Saxon warriors have yielded no useful information. She's led the attack with a knight in black mail by her side, and vanished, he learns. He knows now that Mordred is with her. He's failed to prevent their alliance; as the dragon foretold, they are united in evil.

He does what he can for the survivors, then leaves to make his way home again, despair filling his heart.

xXx

Gaius hastens as best he can from the King's privy Chambers back to his own rooms. _Camlann_. The king is leaving within days with his army to face Morgana and the Saxons at Camlann. He had hoped never to hear that name from the prophecy again. He'd been busy treating those victims who had escaped from the attack on Fort Stowell and had arrived with the knights, and so he hadn't attended all the council meetings. But events have moved swiftly, and when he went to report to the King on the status of the survivors, he overheard his discussion with the knights. Percival had leaned forward, and pointed to the map of Camelot, identifying a narrow pass in the White Mountains. "Camlann," he called it. Where Arthur will make his stand to save his kingdom. Desperation drives Gaius's footsteps. He must let Merlin know. Merlin might be the only one who could convince Arthur not to go to Camlann. Merlin has to return to Camelot, banishment or no.

He climbs the last flight of stairs up to his chambers, knees protesting, already short of breath from hurrying over. He pauses mid-way up to rest, composing a message to Merlin in his head. He'll send it with one of Niniane's pigeons. Bluebeard, Merlin's favorite, will be able to find Merlin in his cabin. These pigeons have proved useful over the years ever since Niniane, the court sorceress from the Western Isles, sent them to Merlin as a means to communicate. Her friendship has been steadfast, and her pigeons swift reliable messengers.

He takes a goblet of water as soon as he finally enters his rooms, draining it quickly, and sits at his desk under the window. He takes up a quill and writes quickly. " _Merlin, you must come. Mordred ran and has no doubt joined Morgana by now and participated in her devastating attack on Fort Stowell. The war has begun. Morgana and the Saxons are marching on Camelot, and Arthur plans to lead the army to cut her off and make his stand at Camlann."_ He rereads what he's written, and adds, " _Please, come._ _Only you can save Arthur_."

It's been a many weeks since he's seen Merlin when he last came to Camelot when the Druid girl was executed, and he fervently hopes that Merlin is still close by. Bluebeard flaps out of his round cage over to Gaius at his whistle, and stands patiently as Gaius fastens the message to his leg. Gaius summons his magic and commands the bird, " _go to Merlin_." With a squawk, Bluebeard takes flight through the open window. Gaius watches until he can no longer make out the windborne messenger.


	17. Chapter 17

A Stranger's Gift

Chapter 17

Bluebeard wings it swiftly to Merlin's cabin, swooping into the small open space in front of it. Misto, sunning herself on the grass, is instantly alert to the new intruder. She eyes the bird warily as he circles before landing on the hitching post to the left in front of the doorway. She stalks in silently, keeping a close watch on his movements. He squawks once, and she leaps into the air, missing the pigeon by inches as he takes flight again, protesting loudly. He comes in again flapping his wings indignantly as she tries to pounce up at him, reaching with her front paws, claws extended. He squawks again, coming to land on the windowsill, and pecks with his beak on the glass.

Merlin opens the door to the cabin, hearing the racket just out front. "Bluebeard!" he calls with delight, holding out an arm for the pigeon to alight. The bird lands on his arm, and hops up to Merlin's shoulder chirping his greeting.

" _Who's the prey?"_ Misto ambles toward Merlin and the bird, tail quivering upright behind her, wary eyes tracking the pigeon' movements.

"His name is Bluebeard," Merlin says with a smile, removing the rolled piece of parchment from the bird's leg, stroking the bird's head gently.

" _I'd rather call him 'Lunch'."_ The cat leaps up onto the stone wall near the door, and sits placidly grooming her front claws. Bluebeard flies up beyond her reach.

Merlin reads Gaius's message through twice with growing alarm. Camlann. The prophecy echoes in his mind. He must leave now if there is any hope he'll be able to convince Arthur not to take the fateful journey to Camlann. He runs to saddle Cora for a mad ride back to Camelot.

xXx

Gwen and Arthur have remained in the throne room after the round table meeting to share the mid day meal. Arthur is on his feet, having dismissed the knights after finalizing plans for the journey to confront Morgana's army at Camlann, pacing restlessly around the table in front of the tall windows. His hands clasped behind his back, he pauses at the nearest window to stare sightlessly out at the courtyard below. He's confident they've made the right choice to divert the battle away from the Citadel, to face Morgana at this narrow pass in the White Mountains. Percival's scouts had assured him that Morgana would not be able to outflank him if they take the southern end of the pass. A group of knights are already on their way with supply wagons to set up camp. He'd informed the council and the Knights of the Round Table that he would lead the army in the final confrontation with his sister. It was his place to lead, he'd told them, in answer to their objections, his responsibility.

Gwen's maidservant bustles in with a tray of food that she sets on the table near the throne. She fills their goblets, and retires with a curtsy to the King's back.

"Arthur," Gwen says, after taking a drink. "Is there no other way? You have many fine knights who can lead the attack." She pauses, gazing at his broad back. "Must _you_ go?"

Arthur swivels his head to look back at her seated at the table, then reaches her side in a few quick strides. Seeing the distress on her face, he leans in and captures her hand in his as he takes his seat. "Yes, Guinevere. This battle is the only way I know who to save our people."

"Please, Arthur. Don't you go." She clasps his hands anxiously, her eyes pleading. "Remember Merlin's warning? He told me of it when he was in the cells."

Arthur nods. "Yeah. One of his 'funny feelings.' I remember."

She shakes her head in frustration. "It was more than that. He said that the sorceress gave him a prophecy that if you went to Camlann, you would meet your end in a terrible battle." Tears fill her eyes as she regards her husband. "Please, Arthur, don't go," she repeats hopelessly.

Arthur looks at her sadly, shaking his head. "I have to."

She brings his hand to her mouth, giving it a gentle kiss, then looks at him steadily for a few moments, anguish filling her heart. Quietly she says, "then I will go with you; I would far rather spend our last days together than sit here waiting for a man who may never return."

xXx

Merlin slips into the Citadel unseen, distracting others from noticing him as he goes. He makes his way quickly to Arthur's chambers, his appearance once again that of the old sorcerer Arthur knows as Dragoon. He stands in the corner in the corner shadows beside the large trunk, waiting. Arthur strides into the room, heading straight to the desk to retrieve a scroll and starts to read it in the light of the window.

Watching with the King unaware, Merlin steps into the room, and says, "Hmm. I see you have everything you'll need for your journey." At the sound of the old man's young voice, Arthur snaps his head up in shock, and nearly drops the scroll. "Your servant is positively meticulous and thorough," Dragoon adds, waving his hands in an encompassing gesture, as he approaches the table where all of Arthur's battle gear has been neatly laid out.

Arthur recovers quickly. "He certainly is, compared to his predecessor."

"I always said you didn't appreciate the hard work your servant did for you." Dragoon smirks, shaking his head.

"How do you do that?" Arthur blurts out.

"What?"

"Appear out of nowhere like that?"

"Magic."

Arthur snorts with a laugh. "Magic. Of course."

"Do not go to Camlann," Merlin's own undisguised voice says in a rush, anguished. "Please, Arthur. Don't go."

"Not you too?" Arthur studies the old sorcerer, thinking he heard a familiar voice, again. He shakes his head to clear it. "I have to go. It's the only way I can save my Kingdom.

"Defy the prophecy. This doesn't have to be your fate. Battle her elsewhere."

Arthur walks a few steps forward toward the sorcerer, still holding the scroll in his right hand. He points at the table with it, indicating the battle gear. "This is our only option. The narrow pass at Camlann is our best chance to find a battleground where her army won't be able to outflank us. We can defeat her army there, and save Camelot."

"If it makes sense militarily, let another lead the army. You have many fine knights. There is much yet for you to accomplish for the Kingdom."

"Yes, but I must lead them into this battle. It's my duty." Arthur turns away from the old man to stare out of the window into the sunlit courtyard below.

For a brief, painful moment, Merlin contemplates overwhelming Arthur's will and controlling his actions to force him to remain in Camelot. He'd done it once before, to save Arthur, to compel him to leave the Citadel when it was under attack by Morgana and Agravaine's forces, and Arthur almost captured. But he can't do it again. Because doing that would be a true betrayal, and he'd sworn to Arthur that he wouldn't harm him when he was in the cells. The sorcerer's shoulders sag. He starts to leave the room without another word. He'll have to find another way to protect Arthur.

"Dragoon. Wait." Arthur's voice halts Merlin's steps at the doorway. "I'm going to change the law."

Dragoon's breath catches in his throat. He pivots around to face the King. "Oh?"

"After the battle, a proclamation will be read throughout the kingdom. Magic will no longer be banned in Camelot." Arthur takes a few steps away from the window toward the old man he sees standing near the door, hand still on the latch. "You'll no longer have to hide in the shadows." He takes a deep breath. "After Camlann, you would be welcome here in Camelot. As my advisor, on magic."

"You may not always wish to hear what I have to say." Merlin cannot help the smile that pulls at his old man's lips at the rush of joy he feels; the hope that Arthur will see who he really is. He'll find another way to defy the prophecy, to save his King.

"I'll take my chances." Arthur pauses, looking down at the floor before raising his eyes again. "And if you happen to cross paths with Merlin, will you tell him?"

"What?"

"It's time to come home." Arthur looks steadily into the old man's young eyes. "After Camlann."

"Don't go! You don't have to go!" One last desperate plea.

"I must." Arthur turns back to his window as he hears the old man leave his chambers. For a moment, he thinks he sees the reflection of a dark head of hair slip out the door. When he spins around, the door is firmly closed.

xXx

" _So, he didn't listen, did he?"_ Misto greets him from the front step, as he rides up to his cabin on Cora.

"There must be some way to protect him, Misto," Merlin says, after dismounting. He's returned to his hut from his futile attempt to convince Arthur not to go to Camlann, now desperate to find another way to stop the events that appear to be swiftly unfolding, out of his control. "I couldn't convince him not to go."

" _Did you really think you could_? _You know him better than you know yourself. He would see it as his duty to do whatever he must to save his Kingdom."_ She swishes her tail impatiently.

"I had to try." He holds Cora's reins in his hands, lost in thought. "I've got to find another way to change his course." He walks the horse to the side of the house to tie her to the post. As he works, Misto is all agitation as she pads back and forth between the stone wall and the front door.

" _You had a visitor_."

"Who?" Merlin is puzzled; he wasn't expecting any of his patients. All had been under control. It couldn't have been Arthur, as he'd just left him in Camelot.

" _Don't know. He left a box for you_." She jumps onto the low stone wall in a graceful leap, her body tense. " _I don't like it. It smells."_

Merlin turns to look at the cat, and notices the wooden box with the carved symbols resting on the grass near the front door. Crossing to it, he picks it up to take it with him into his cabin. It's heavier than he expects and he drops it, knocking the lid off. The box lands on the grass in front of the door, bouncing once. Immediately, the gean canach launches itself from the box and latches on to Merlin's face. He stumbles back against the wall, losing his balance, tugging frantically at the slug-like creature to pull it from his face. When it releases he hurls it as far away as he can onto the grass.

He falls onto his back, gasping for air, eyes closed. His eyes shoot open at the sound of a roar and he sees Misto leap into the air transforming into a massive sleek black winged cat with golden eyes and a swirl of white fur gleaming at the chest and hurl herself at the slug, catching it in her mouth as the creature sails again through the air toward Merlin. She lands near the wall, and with a rough shake of her head, kills the beast trapped by her powerful jaws and sharp teeth. The cat kills the monster before it can reach Merlin again. Merlin's eyes roll back and he falls backward in a faint, knocking his head on a small rock embedded in the grass.

He wakes to the gentle tapping of a small black paw on his cheek.

"Misto? You?" he marvels when he opens his eyes to see his little cat sitting on his chest.

" _Well, you knew I was magical_." She pulls back her paw, and sits gazing at him, tail swishing slowly.

"What was that thing?" Merlin cries, closing his eyes.

" _Old magic. Dark magic, Emrys. You have a powerful enemy_."

"Morgana," he breathes. He tries to sit up, dislodging the cat from her perch. Dizziness overwhelms him. He lies back again, feeling weak and hollow. "What did it do?" Once again, he struggles to sit, maneuvering his body to lean unsteadily against the wall, still lightheaded, eyes half closed. He waits for the waves of nausea to subside.

Misto looks at him with an unblinking golden gaze when Merlin opens his eyes again. " _It devoured your magic_."

"No. _No_!" Merlin reaches for his magic to do something, anything. He comes up empty. He senses a void within himself. He tries again, holding out his hand and uttering the words of a spell to summon the lid of the box that had contained the creature. Nothing. He doesn't feel a warm tingle in his fingers, doesn't see the wash of gold across his eyes. His magic is gone, and he feels only despair at its loss. Without his magic, he is useless; he can't protect Arthur, can't stop the inexorable march of events leading to his death. He howls his grief, slamming his fist against the wall. He's failed utterly. He lowers his head into his hands.

Misto stills her tail and cocks her head. " _You have to get it back if you want to save your King_."

"How?" Merlin lifts his head, fighting off his dizziness, hope flaring. "Is that even possible?"

" _Seek it in the birthplace of magic itself: the crystal cave. You know, the one in the dead king place?"_

"You mean 'The Valley of the Fallen Kings'?"

" _Yeah. There."_ Misto gazes at him, golden eyes glowing. _"Hurry."_


	18. Chapter 18

A Stranger's Gift

Chapter 18

Merlin slips into the cave, leaving Cora tethered to a tree outside. The air inside is chill and damp. He finds a torch propped against the wall just inside the entrance and lights it with a flint and stone. He's sure he's in the right place, but the entrance of the cave doesn't look exactly as he remembered when Taliesin led him here. Then, the entrance had been half-hidden in the shrubbery surrounding it. Now, it was more open, as if someone had cleared away the brush. Idly, he wonders who else knows of the cave. Someone had left a torch behind. Mordred, perhaps? The Druids, who used caves to secrete themselves from Camelot patrols in the Valley, might have known about the cave. They would surely have known the significance of the crystals and protected them from discovery. But no one was here now.

The torch illuminates the walls as they narrow and the rock floor rises. Merlin has to crouch to make his way into the depths of the cave. As he rounds a bend, a sudden breeze extinguishes his torch. "...r _ysss_ ," he hears whispered in the air touching his face. He strikes his flint to set the torch alight again; it is just as quickly doused. Merlin feels another gust of wind hissing a sound into his face. " _Emrysss_." When he looks up in the direction where the breeze seemed to originate, he sees light reflected over the edge of a rock fall, now the only source of dim light in the cavern, high above. He starts to climb up the tumbled mound of stones; he has to move to the light, to reach the magic in the crystals. To find his destiny. To change fate. To save Arthur. He climbs.

Slightly short of breath, he pulls himself up the final few feet of the rocks and stones piled up to find himself at the edge of a small chamber, its walls glowing as if illuminated from within the crystals embedded in the rock. He tumbles inside, reaching out with his hand to grab onto a support. His hand touches a crystal and he feels a spark as a light flares, which is reflected and echoed in all of the crystals in the cave in a blinding flash. He cries out as a sudden jolt of magic engulfs him. Merlin's eyes close and he falls to the floor of the hidden chamber, into the blackness of his mind. The crystals all blaze with light, as he lies there unconscious.

" _Emrysss_." He feels a light breeze on his face stirring his beard as he sits with his arms wrapped around his knees at the edge of the lake, ignoring of the dampness from the grass that's leaching into his jeans. It's time. He's been _called_ here. The traveling bags and packs he'd been carrying are strewn behind him on the open field where he'd dropped them when he'd hurriedly left the verge of the motorway to rush to the lake; his blue knit cap rests jauntily atop a brown leather rucksack. The sounds of passing cars and trucks on the road where he'd been walking are a distant rumble, barely heard here so close to the lake under the susurrate rustling of the leaves in the trees. " _Emrysss_." It's now. He can _feel_ it. He gazes out to the lake, waiting eagerly; the light mist that had partly obscured his view of the ancient ruined tower on the isle in the middle of the lake has dissipated in the breeze that caresses his face. Yet despite the light wind, the surface of the lake is a still deep blue mirror with a now clear reflection of the ageless tower on the small island and the scudding clouds in the sky above. " _Emrysss_." It's time. It's now. At last his wait is over. A sudden surge of joy, of hope, triggers his magic. He cups his hands together, murmuring into the gap between his thumbs. A heartbeat later he feels a feather light rustling within the cage of his fingers. When he opens them, a blue butterfly escapes and wheels around rising on a current of air, radiant in the sun. With a grin, he lifts his gaze to follow its path and tilts his head to look up toward the sky, only to have the butterfly alight on his cheek.

" _Emrysss_." A gentle touch on his cheek startles him awake and he jerks up with a sharp intake of breath to find himself on his back on the floor of the cavern. He marvels as a luminous blue butterfly soars up and away into the glow emitted by the crystals embedded in the walls of the cave. " _What was that?_ " he wonders, shaking his head to clear it of the strange dream . . . vision? . . . memory? . . . still lingering in his mind. It felt so real that he touches his hand to his breeches, almost expecting them to be damp from sitting on the grass at the lakeshore. He looks around at the cave, which is still illuminated by the remnants of magic glowing within the crystals.

Carefully he gets to his knees, then shakily stands amidst the rocks and crystals on the floor. He reaches out and touches one on an outcropping of rock; a sharp spark of magic at the touch makes him pull back his hand with a cry. He gapes at it, surprised to see the spots and wrinkles of an old man's hand. He lifts his hands to his face in alarm and feels the beard that he wears when he assumes the visage of the ancient sorcerer. He _is_ Emrys; he is magic itself, come into his power. Somehow his magic had transformed him spontaneously; but all he feels at the moment is relief as his magic rushes through his fingers when he stretches them out toward the crystals, his only thought to aid the King. On the surfaces of all of the diamond smooth crystals images flash all around him, of the past and present, showing him what was and what is to come. His eyes skitter from one to another as he sees himself, the dragon, Arthur, Morgana, Mordred, and the Saxons making their way up a path on a steep hill. The soldiers are circling around the peak to attack from the rear at Camlann; the army's flank is exposed. He has to warn Arthur.

"Arthur, where are you?" he mutters aloud, anxious. More images flash, too fast to grasp until finally they slow and the crystal shows him the King, in his tent asleep next to his wife. Merlin speaks aloud his warning, his voice low and urgent, cautioning Arthur that his flank is vulnerable. "Find the path."

xXx

After Merlin's warning in Arthur's dream alerts him to the path through the mountains that the Saxons were using to outflank the army from Camelot, Arthur races out of his tent. "Find the path," he commands Gwaine and Percival, using Merlin's own words, eager to counter Morgana's moves. Shouting to his knights that Morgana would attack before dawn, shrugs on his red quilted gambeson as he runs. The King readies to do battle.

xXx

The Camelot knights and Saxon soldiers clash with swinging swords while the old sorcerer races on horseback from the Crystal Cave to find Arthur at Camlann. He must get there in time to prevent the fulfillment of the fateful prophecy. He reaches the top of ravine, and dismounts in an awkward slide, racing the edge of the cliff face, red robes flying behind him. Looking down as the battle rages below, he raises his staff to the sky, eyes glowing with golden fire, calling on the power of lightning to rain down from angry skies, to vanquish the Saxons attacking the Camelot knights.

Frantic, hoping he's not too late, he scans the battle unfolding beneath him. At last, he finds Arthur in the chaos; he's surrounded, under attack from two sides. Arthur lowers his head, determination etched in the set of his shoulders as he prepares to wield his sword against the imminent assault. Merlin raises his staff and effortlessly summons down lightning from his position on the top of the cliff to kill Arthur's attackers.

He observes Arthur gaze up in wonder at him, seeing the old sorcerer standing on the edge of the cliff, finding his eyes, acknowledging him with a grateful nod; Merlin watches as Arthur squares his shoulders and readies his sword, raising it high to swing it in an easy arc above his head. "For the love of Camelot!" he hears Arthur shout, taking up the attack, once again leading his men.

The sorcerer responds to Arthur's call and spends his fury on the foes of Camelot, wielding his staff again and again as the combatants surge at the base of the cliff. He defeats the Saxons. He easily commands Aithusa to abandon her attack. He sees Morgana on a ledge midway down the cliffside and releases an intense burst of magic from his staff that tosses Morgana aside; she falls, shrieking his name before she lands hard on the rocky ground, deathly still.

Without Morgana's power to drive them, the Saxon attackers fall beneath Merlin's onslaught. The army is defeated and the survivors flee in full retreat, pursued by the Camelot soldiers. He looks down at the battlefield to watch the survivors tend to their fallen comrades, relieved that he'd made it in time to use his magic to turn the tide. The great battle is won. The Kingdom is safe.

But then he can't find Arthur.


	19. Chapter 19

A Stranger's Gift

Chapter 19

As the new day breaks a cold dawn, the old sorcerer is distraught as he walks though the carnage of the battlefield, his red robes sweeping the ground, looking for the King. So, so many dead on both sides. Finally, finally, he sees Arthur sprawled on a rock outcropping, with Mordred lying dead on the ground nearby. Dropping his staff, the ancient sorcerer rushes to Arthur's side, fearful at seeing blood on Arthur's face. He kneels beside the king, who is slumped unmoving. Relief floods his soul when he touches the King's neck and realizes that Arthur is still alive. He grunts with effort when he picks Arthur up, sword and all, and carefully carries him off the battlefield. He spares barely a glance at Mordred as he steps near his body.

xXx

It is late that night when Arthur wakes in the woods. He exhales a small huff of breath when he sees the dark haired Merlin sitting on his haunches nearby, just beyond a small fire, glancing around nervously.

"Merlin," Arthur says in surprise. Merlin looks up and rises from where he sits to step back and kneel at Arthur's right side. "Where have you been? I searched for you."

"It doesn't matter now," Merlin answers, studying Arthur's face. He gives him a rueful smile. "I've found you."

Arthur is clearly in pain but tries to move. "Merlin," he says again, relief in his voice. Merlin puts his hand on Arthur's shoulder to ease him down, as Arthur reaches up to grab Merlin's arm. "I was wrong."

"What?" Merlin frowns, observing the King's condition. "Lie back; you're bleeding," he says. Merlin examines the slash in Arthur's chainmail with alarm. The blood from his wound underneath is leaching through the layers from Arthur's movements.

"That's all right. I thought I was dying," Arthur tries to cock his head up to look at it, grunting in pain.

"Lie back," Merlin repeats, pressing down on Arthur's shoulder, eyeing the blood leaking through the links of Arthur's chain mail covering his abdomen. "Lie back."

"Mordred betrayed me." Arthur leans back and looks up at Merlin. "It was his blade."

"I'm sorry," Merlin says, his gaze never leaving Arthur's face. "I thought I defied the prophecy. I thought I was in time."

"What are you talking about?" Arthur rolls his eyes in confusion. "You've been gone, Merlin. I sent you away."

Merlin frowns, shakes his head, and looks away. "I defeated the Saxons, the dragon." Merlin's voice catches, and he shakes his head again, tears starting to well. He adds on a sob, "and yet, . . . yet I knew it was Mordred I must stop."

"Don't be ridiculous, Merlin." Arthur huffs a humorless laugh, smiling indulgently, patting Merlin's shoulder. "The person who defeated them was that old sorcerer, Emrys or Dragoon or whatever he calls himself."

"It was me." Merlin watches Arthur's face for his reaction. He didn't expect to see denial, or fear, but he plows on anyway, choking on his own tears at his last confession, revealing to Arthur his one last and final secret. "I am Emrys."

"You?" Arthur looks up at him, his eyebrows raised, pointing at Merlin with his right hand. "It was you?" Then Arthur nods, with a rueful smile on his face. "You never really left me, did you, Merlin? You were always there," Arthur marvels.

"And I always will be." Merlin rubs his eyes, trying to stem the flow of his tears, now of relief. "I was born to serve you, Arthur," he says. "Till the day I die."

Arthur tries to reach up to grasp Merlin's shoulder, but groans in pain and closes his eyes, dropping his arm. "You're not going to die, Merlin," he mumbles.

"No," Merlin agrees with a shake of his head. "I'm not." Then he looks away, casting his eyes down, recalling his odd dream in the crystal cave. " _I don't think I can_ ," he thinks, his heart aching.

xXx

"Merlin," Arthur grits out with a groan. "I can't go on." Merlin swivels in his saddle to look back at the King to see him hunched over on his horse swaying worryingly. Uneasily, he scans the forest around them in the rapidly dimming light, alert that any sound in the forest could be Saxon soldiers either fleeing the battle or even fighting still under Morgana's command.

"We have to make it to the lake," Merlin urges anxiously. "It's not far to go!"

"No, Merlin. No." The King slowly shakes his head from side to side, his face pale in the gloom of the late afternoon. Merlin slides down from his horse and walks the few steps back to Arthur's. He reaches up and lets the King ease off his horse into his arms, staggering a step or two under the weight of Arthur's armor clad body, before he sets him on his feet, supporting him on his shoulder.

"All right, we'll rest for an hour," Merlin concedes as he guides Arthur to recline on the ground with his back to a large rock. Merlin stands and staggers back to secure the horses. He's also exhausted from the effort of tending to Arthur, reaching out with his magic to sense – and avoid - Saxon stragglers, and riding their horses hard to reach the Sidhe's lake for the better part of two days. That's what Gaius had said Arthur had – they had – two days at best to make it to the lake to save Arthur's life. Merlin's driving thought, his desperate need, is to get to the lake in time. Only two days.

Gaius had found them in the overgrown weeds amongst the wooden beams of the ruined house to which Merlin had carried Arthur from the battlefield; Merlin had been huddling at Arthur's feet, close to the small blaze, while Arthur rested. At the sound of someone approaching in the woods, Arthur had opened his eyes, relieved to see the physician. As Gaius examined the King, he'd told Arthur of the great victory that Camelot's forces had secured, and Arthur glanced up at Merlin who was hovering anxiously nearby. The King gave his servant a half-smile and an almost imperceptible nod of acknowledgement. Merlin had looked back at him, brows drawn in worry and fear for Arthur's life, and understood. Arthur now knew. Arthur now accepted him. Merlin's eyes filled with tears at the thought of destiny so cruelly fulfilled at the end. Too late.

Before he left for Camelot with the royal seal that Arthur had asked him to give to Guinevere, Gaius had told Merlin that Arthur's wound was a mortal one, inflicted by a blade forged with dragon fire. Merlin knew the power that such a weapon contained; the great dragon had warned him of it when he'd burnished the sword for Arthur. " _Aithusa_ ," he'd breathed in despair. Gaius could offer only the slim hope that the Sidhe had the power to save the King and that they must travel to the Lake of Avalon to reach the ancient tower on the island at its center to find the source of the Sidhe's power to plead for their healing magic. Two days, Gaius had estimated, two days were all that Arthur had before the fragment from Mordred's sword embedded in his chest reached his heart. Two days, at best. Merlin and Arthur had set out on horseback at first light, Arthur bent over his saddle, clearly in pain.

And now, on the evening of the second day, they are almost there; but Arthur's strength is waning from the effort of riding and the pain. "Merlin," he groans again as the younger man eases him down. "I can't make it."

"Rest here." Merlin crouches at his side, reaching for the water skin he'd slung over his shoulder.

"Merlin," Arthur grits out as he settles back with a grunt. "I know some of what you've done for me, for Camelot, from Gaius, and others. But I need to know." He pants to ease the sharp pain in his chest. "Why?"

Merlin opens the water bottle and holds it up to Arthur's mouth for him to drink. He looks at Arthur, puzzled. "Why what?" Then Merlin snaps out, impatient. "No. Don't talk. It doesn't matter." His voice is rough, worried.

Arthur takes a few sips of water, then reaches up to push Merlin's hand away, nodding his thanks. "No, no. Merlin. Why did you not tell me? All these years? Why did you do it?" His eyes search Merlin's face. "Why are you still here?"

Merlin sets the water skin aside, glancing away as he answers only the last of Arthur's questions. "Because it's always been my destiny. Because of who you are. And because of your promise." He drags his eyes back to meet Arthur's puzzled gaze. "The promise you made when you asked me to use magic to help save your father – that people like me wouldn't have to live in fear," Merlin says.

"But . . ." Arthur starts to protest.

Merlin interrupts, "you kept it anyway." Arthur looks at his servant with heavy lidded eyes, dull with the pain of the sword fragment shifting within his chest. Merlin continues. "You told me that you were lifting the ban on magic, that I could come home. _This_ is where I belong, Arthur. I _am_ home. At your side."

But despite all of Merlin's determination and his ultimate frantic call to the dragon, they did not make it to the lake in time to plead for the lifesaving magic of the Sidhe. In the end, Arthur died in the arms of the one person who had always loved him unconditionally, understanding at last all that Merlin had done for him, for Camelot, and the Kingdom he was meant to build. Arthur watched with sadness and awe as Merlin wielded Excalibur to end Morgana's life, to bring peace to the Kingdom at last. He knew at the last the worth of his one true friend.

The two young men had reached the end of their final journey together, their goal at last in sight, but just beyond their reach. Arthur had found within himself acceptance and gratitude for all of Merlin's gifts and told him so, and at the end he felt only love – pure, complete, uncomplicated love – for the young warlock who was his servant once and always, always his friend.

Merlin's voice was barely a whisper when he begged his dying King, "stay with me." His plea went unanswered as Arthur closed his eyes for the last time. Merlin's agonized scream to the sky called Kilgarrah for one last favor. Merlin made it to the Lake of Avalon with Arthur's still body in his arms, his sobs a desperate plea to save him; but Arthur was gone. The dragon's words offered cold comfort. Arthur's bitter fate that Merlin had seen in the vision conjured by the Vates was not to be denied. Merlin howled his grief and fury at cruel destiny. Arthur had become the great King that had been foretold. But too briefly. And too late.

Beane Sidhe's soft keening in her lament for the Once and Future King gave voice to Merlin's own raw heartbreak as he watched the coracle bearing Arthur's body glide across Lake of Avalon to disappear slowly and inexorably into the mist surrounding the ancient isle where the tower stood.

END

Epilogue

The blue truck, roaring down the country motorway that skirts a meadow near the shore of the ageless Lake of Avalon, splashes through a puddle of dirty rainwater, which only just misses drenching the old man with long white hair under a blue knit hat who is walking along the verge. The old man, laden with traveling packs and bags, strides steadily forward, his face expressionless behind his white mustache and long beard.

As he passes the distant ruined tower, obscured by a light mist, on the ancient isle in the middle of the lake, he doesn't spare it a glance; but at the barely perceptible sound of a hiss - " _rysss_ " - his step slows and his shoulders sag. He bows his head to listen. Hearing nothing further, he lifts his head again, and starts to plod forward, continuing along the road at the edge of the meadow near the lakeshore. He takes only a few more steps before halting again, swiveling his head to gaze at the distant tower as the sound of a whisper on the wind comes again, a light breeze touching his face, a sibilant call that only he can hear: " _Emrysss_."

It's _time_. It's _now_. He turns and runs toward the lake, tossing his bags aside.


End file.
